Suffering One Thousand Deaths
by 1Shaliah
Summary: Santana Lopez has been cursed since she was eight years old. She spends her life traveling through time to suffer one thousand of the most painful deaths. But there's something that makes her pain and suffering ok. Something that makes dying... worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is an idea that just popped into my head. I know I have another story that isn't finished, but tell me if you think this one is worth continuing? Please? & I don't own Glee.**

**Summary: **Santana Lopez has been cursed since she was eight years old. She spends her life traveling through time to suffer one thousand of the most painful deaths before she can be set free. But, there's something that makes all her pain and suffering worth it. Something that makes dying some of the most excruciating deaths all worth it.

One Thousand Deaths

"_I'm sorry baby." My mother cried._

"_Mami what are you talking about?" _

"_This is all my fault… I did this to you." _

"_Mami, please don't cry." I walked around the kitchen table and wrapped my arms around her. Why is she crying? "Shh, don't cry Mami."_

"_Santana, baby this is all my fault." She just kept crying, and I didn't know how to make it stop. I rubbed small circles around her back trying to comfort her. I've never seen mami cry like this. "Santana, I am so sorry." I just tilted my head as I held back some tears of my own. I didn't like seeing mami cry._

"_But, Mami, you didn't do anything." What does she do when I won't stop crying?... I know! Maybe I could give her Mr. Teddy. He always makes me feel better. Mami said every time I hug him magical things will happen. I gently let her go, and made my way over to the stairs. I ran up as quickly as I could, but I tripped when I got near the top._

_I picked myself up and made my way into my room. I looked all over for Mr. Teddy. But, he was nowhere to be found. That was odd, because I left him on my bed right next to Barbie and Ken. He must've gotten scared again, and hid in my closet. I suck my teeth and shake my head. "I've told that bear there's nothing to be afraid of." I said while placing my hand on my hips and walking over to the closet door._

_I swing the door open with on jerk. "There you are." I said while picking him up and smiling at him. "Ok, now mami needs your hugs… she's real sad, and I don't know how to make it better. So you gots to give her one of your extra special magical-"_

_SCREAM_

_I immediately snap my head to face my room door. "Mami?" _

_SCREAM _

_I drop Mr. Teddy and race down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as I can. Please be ok. Please be ok. I say to myself. "Mami? Are you ok?" I ask just as I make my way into the kitchen. I stop midway and stare blankly at what's in front of me. "Mami?" I could feel the tears coming. "Mami? Mami?... MAMI?"_

My eyes shoot open, and I'm shivering from a cold sweat. I pull the covers closer to me in an attempt to keep warm. I had that dream again, the dream where I was eight years old, and the day my life turned into hell. I know what comes after that dream though. It always comes after that dream. It's inevitable. 

I could feel my insides slowly twist and turn, molding together into a big blob of nothingness. I look over to my clock. 2:43 AM. It's happening again. This was a part of my curse. I pull my covers closer to my body. First I would have _that _dream to remind me of how it all started, and then I would disappear. Well, technically I don't disappear, but I time travel. However, if a regular human were to ever see me at a time like this they'd think I was disappearing right into thin air. But, I don't think anyone would ever see this happening to me. The curse only allows me to time travel after having that dream, and since I have to be sleeping to dream then I'm sure no one will ever see this. I learned a long time ago to cut all ties with anyone I was close with, and to always sleep in a safe place, also known as my own home.

I was starting to get lightheaded. It was just one of the side effects of my body starting to travel at a faster or slower pace than the universe. That's another thing I never know if I'm heading into the future or into the past. I guess we'll just have to see. It doesn't happen fast, it takes about five minutes for me to completely dissolve and reappear in another place.

I could feel my grip on the covers loosening. My hands where always the first things to start dissolving. I squeeze my eyes shut, but I don't know why. As long as I've been living with this curse I still think it's necessary to pretend that this is all just one big nightmare. I peek one eye open again to take a glance at my clock. 2:45 AM. I have about three minutes left before I'm completely gone.

Maybe I should just try to go back to sleep before it happens… Yea right, my heart rate has already tripled. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep. I opened both of my eyes and lifted my head to look at my body. I could see the covers slowly beginning to fall as I started to completely disappear. I felt my heart rate sky rocket.

My heart always does that when this happens. It always beats to the point where it feels like it's going to explode when I time travel. It's just another side effect. I don't have any control over it, or anything for that matter. I've just learned to deal with it. I take one final glance at my clock. 2:47 AM. Then I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath, because the final minute is always the worst.

I never knew where I would end up. Sometimes I'd appear in someplace as simple as a house. But there were times where I'd open my eyes to see that I was free falling right out of the sky. Those were the worst, because my body would always go into shock at the sudden change of pace. One minute I'd be lying in my bed, then the next I'd be falling right out of the air hopeless and helplessly. But, maybe this time _she'll _go easy on me.

I squeeze my eyes even tighter as my body goes completely numb. This is it.

….. …..

SCREAM

I could always hear what was going on about two seconds before I could see what was going on. Two seconds may not seem like much, but when you're time traveling to an unknown, dangerous place without eyesight those two seconds can seem like a lifetime.

I blink a few times to adjust my blurred vision. It was sunny out. Fortunately I didn't end up free falling out of the sky, but I am however, in the middle of the woods. I looked around dumbly, there's nothing out of the ordinary here. She wouldn't have sent me here if someone wasn't about to die… But, then again I did hear a-

SCREAM

I quickly snap my head around to see who was making the distressed noise. "Please help me!" A dark haired girl screamed while running towards me. Her dress was all ripped and had patches of blood on it. I could see about four guys following closely behind her. One of them was holding a baseball bat. She was crying and pleading for someone to save her, and that someone being me of course.

She can't see me and neither can her killers. I can only see them. When I time travel to another place in time I become invisible to the world, like I don't exist. "Please somebody, anybody help me!" The girl cried out. She was getting closer to me, as her killers gained on her.

"Come on, Sophie!" One of her murderers called.

"Don't you want to play with us some more?" Another one yelled.

"Please just leave me alone!" She screamed in terror.

I watched as she got closer and closer. One touch was all it took and all of her problems would end, but that one touch would also mark the beginning of my troubles. That's why I wasn't running to meet her halfway. Once I made physical contact with her. She would disappear to somewhere safe not even remembering her near death encounter, and I would take her place. Her killers would then be after me. All the pain that she just experienced would roll over to me.

After that one touch her pain would no longer be hers. It would then be mine. She would no longer experience the death she was about to undergo. I would, and that's what my curse is… I die for others. "Please help me!" The girl was close now. It was time for me to take her place. I braced myself for the pain I was about to encounter. I knew it was coming. She always made sure I died some of the most painful deaths.

"Please!" I reached my hand out and grabbed her arm just as she was about to shoot straight past me. The switch only takes a split second, and it goes completely unnoticed.

"Santana, we won't hurt you!" One of the guys yelled from behind me, and shit he sounded close.

I could feel the ache in my legs? How long was that girl running before I showed up? I looked down and at my rapidly moving feet and I could see dirt smeared all over my skin. She must have been somewhere on the ground. I didn't have time to think. Just run. I'm not sure why I always felt the need to try and escape. I couldn't leave until I died. My curse didn't allow me to return back into my own time period until I die in the period I time traveled to. That's just how things worked.

So with that in mind I slowed my pace down a little. The sooner I die, the sooner I can get out of her, and the sooner I can go home.

"Come here you." One of my killers said as he roughly yanked my arm, and I let out a strangled groan. My body was already sore and the way he snatched my arm felt like he had ripped it right out of the socket.

I slowly turn my head and make eye contact with all four of my killers. It was something I always did, just to see if they even had an inch of remorse. Sometimes they did, but this time that wasn't the case.

"We're going to teach you about running away from us." The guy with the baseball bat said through clenched teeth, and I immediately shut my eyes. Up until then I hadn't even realized I was crying. The guy that was already holding my arm grabbed my other arm and held them both securely behind my back.

I began to take in a deep breath because I know what was about to happen. I just hope it's quick. My lungs were almost filled with air when I felt the hard wood of the baseball bat crashing into my stomach. My eyes shoot open as I attempt to try and breathe again. I see him wind the bat up readying himself for another swing, and I shut my eyes again. It hits me in the same exact spot, and the pain is unbearable.

I try to bend over into a fetal position, but I can't, the guy that has my arms is holding me too tight. There's another blow, but this time he hits a little higher and I immediately start coughing. I could feel something crawl up my throat it felt thick and smooth. It tasted salty as it passed through my mouth and crawled down my chin. He hit me once more and I felt my body losing every ounce of strength. I felt my legs tremble as give out as the guy finally let my arms go and came face to face with the ground.

"See, we just wanted to play with you and you had to go ruin the fun by getting all serious, now look what we have to do to you." One of the guys who were just watching what happened said this right before he kicked me in the stomach. I could before more of that thick stuff come up my throat as I continued to cough. It kept spilling out of my mouth and onto my chin.

I bought my arm up to wipe it off, but before I could reach it I saw a foot from the corner of my eye making its way towards my face. I tried to dodge it, but I was too slow. I felt some of my teeth loosen as I flew backwards from the force of the kick. When I hit the ground I landed flat on my back. I blinked a few times to try and clear my vision, but everything stayed blurry. It's almost over.

I feel another kick on my left side which forces me over on my right side. I continue to cough. Things are getting more blurry with every blow they give me, but not completely black yet.

"This will teach you to listen when someone tells you to get back here!" One of the guys laughed out. I didn't say anything. I just lied there and took the beating. It was about four minutes and countless blows later when one of them kicked me over to lie on my back.

"Nighty night sweetheart." Was the last thing I heard before I could see an outline of someone standing over me holding the baseball bat over their head. This is it. I kept my eyes open, because I couldn't see that well anyway, so why close them? It seemed like everything was going in slow motion as the baseball bat made its way to my face. The last minute always felt like forever.

BAM

…. …. …. …. After death, my body is turned back to its original state of health. It always takes a minute or two to wake up, but even when you do there's nothing but darkness. Well that's another part of my curse. Once I die one of my many deaths I don't get the joy of an afterlife. I get the curse of darkness, and nothingness. Dying is sort of similar to time traveling. Except instead of going to a different period in time you travel into a whole new universe.

Like, time traveling I can hear things before I see them. Most of the time I don't hear anything before I wake up, back in my bed like nothing ever happened. But, if I'm lucky my guardian angel will appear to me before I go back to that hell hole called earth.

I've never actually seen her face, but I know she's beautiful. She appears to me whenever I have a 'more excruciating' death. Which is kind of crazy because all of my deaths are the worst possible. She has the most beautiful blonde hair that I've ever seen, and her skin is like this milky white color. She makes the deaths I have to suffer through worth it. She's the only good thing to come out of this curse. A second with her makes all my years of suffering seem like nothing.

I stood there in the darkness waiting, listening for her. She would always sings this soft melody to me before she appeared to let me know she was coming. I asked her once why she does that and she said that she didn't want to scare me after having such a terrible death by just appearing out of thin air. But, maybe this death wasn't excruciating enough maybe she won't-

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I heard her sing. I could see a small light in the distance. She's here! She sang the song over and over as she slowly made her way to me. I couldn't help that dorky smile that spread across my face, as she bought me in for a hug.

"_I've missed you, Santana."_

"I've missed you too angel." It was something we always said to each other even if I got to see her two days in a row. It was like a greeting for us. "Angel, tell me again why you always sing that song to me." I asked her knowingly.

"_Because, you are my sunshine, and I don't want you to forget that. I know that you think you're all alone in the world, but I want you to know that I will always be with you, no matter what." _

She squeezed a little tighter before letting me go. I looked up at her, and like always I couldn't see her face. I don't know why because my vision was back to normal, and I could see the rest of her just fine. So why can't I see her face? "Angel, how come I can't see your face?"

"_We've talked about this before… the less you-"_

"Yea I know, the less I know about you the better things will be." I said finishing her sentence. "But, how? I mean you haven't even told me your name. How will something as simple as knowing your name or seeing your face make things worse than they already are?"

She was quiet for a minute. I could feel my body grow weak. That was just a sign that my time her in the afterworld is almost up. I'll be returning back to earth soon.

"Angel, please, just tell me your name before I leave?" I pretty much begged, because I didn't have much time left. Returning back to life only took about a minute.

"_I don't think that's such a good idea sunshine." _

"Please, angel?" I was getting really lightheaded. I was about to pass out any second now. "Please?" I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, but before I was completely out I heard her angelic voice say

"_Brittany"_

I gasped in a deep breath as I shot up into a sitting position in my bed. It would always happen like this. I'd go through all of that, and end up back in my bed trying to catch my breath. I brought my hand up to my heart to try and get it to slow down a little, but it only sped up after the name Brittany flashed across my brain.

I felt a smirk crawl on my lips. Her name is Brittany. My angel's name is Brittany. It suits her. I thought, while getting up out of my bed and making my way into the kitchen. "Brittany." I just like the sound of it.

**Well should I continue? Or no? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola everybody! I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and reading my new fic. :) So uh, I've decided to continue, because it seems like you guys liked the first chapter so why not? Well anyways here's chapter two!**

It's been five days since I've last time traveled, and I'm not sure what the holdup is. Usually _she _never lets me go this long without dying. I mindlessly flipped through the TV channels. _She _must have something extra 'special' planned. But, what's the special occasion? I shook my head as I threw the remote to my left and headed for the kitchen.

It's fine if she has something special planned, because the more 'special' it is the better chance I have of seeing my angel. I stopped for a moment and smiled to myself. Brittany. Her name is Brittany. I took in a deep breath as I continued to make my way into the kitchen. I wonder what Brittany's doing right now.

It seems kind of weird addressing her by her first name. I mean I've known her since I was eight years old, and I've just now found out her name at age twenty-one. So, it's been seven years of me calling her angel. I shrugged my shoulders as I opened the refrigerator. I'll get used to it.

I looked around trying to find something that I could at least snack on, but like always there's nothing in it to eat here. I guess I should do a little shopping sometime, maybe tonight, if I haven't starved to death by then. I closed the door and looked over to one of my many digital clocks. 4:15 PM. I have at least fifty clocks in my house, because time is of the essence.

I reached for a cabinet handle to check up there to see if I had something in there. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I still had my eyes focused on the clock, and I'm not even sure why. I pulled back on the cabinet handle, but nothing happened. 4:16 PM. I pushed my arm forward trying to feel for the handle, but I felt nothing.

Growing frustrated I tore my gaze away from the clock to see what was going wrong. When I looked up to say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I waved my arm in front of me as I looked at it confusingly. Then I brought my other arm up to see if it had done the same thing. What the fuck?

I scrunched my eyebrows, as I took a conscience glance towards the clock. 4:18 PM. How can this be happening, I didn't even have _the _dream, so how can I time travel? This... this isn't how… things work. I was getting lightheaded, and my heartbeat was picking up. I need to sit down.

I tried to make my way back into the living room, but I couldn't even feel myself walking. My body felt like… nothing. 4:19 PM. I looked down at myself to see a large gaping hole right in the middle of my stomach. It was growing at a very fast pace. I lifted my head back up as I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, and everything went black.

Silence.

Remember how I said I could always hear things about two seconds before I could see them? Well, I don't hear anything. I have no clue as to where I am, or why I'm here. I furiously blinked my eyes trying to regain my vision, but all I'm met with is darkness.

I've learned not to fear most things, because well when you've been through what I've been through there's nothing really to fear. But, as I stand here in the darkness unable to see or hear anything, I have to admit that I feel a bit uneasy. I shift my position and begin to rub my eyes, yet nothing happens. Where am I?

"You're exactly where I want you to be." I cringe at the sound of _her _voice. I should've known.

"Why am I here? Why can't I see?"

"Are you not even going to say hello to me?" She said with fake hurt evident in her voice. "We haven't seen each other in years, and I thought you would be a little happier to see me."

"Yea right." I spit. "You're the reason why I hate my life why would I be happy to see you? … Besides I can't even see you. I can't see anything."

"I would think that you would be a little more respectful towards me… it's true that I did this to you, but I can also make it stop… just with the snap of my fingers."

I let out a bitter laugh. "You would never be so kind." I felt a gust of wind as she flew closer and laid a hand on my shoulder. I immediately flinched back. "Don't touch me." Wrong move. I felt my body fly backwards as she knocked me right off of my feet. I groaned at the pain in my right shoulder.

"I can do whatever I want to you." I couldn't see her, but I know she was filled with rage by the amount of venom in her voice. "Now, stand." I didn't even try to go against her command. The more cooperative I am the sooner I can go home. As soon as I was standing on both feet, I felt her hand violently grab my face.

My head jerked backwards at the amount of force she was using. She began to chant something quietly. I was beginning to feel lightheaded again. Her chanting seemed to get louder and louder, but I was out of it. My head lay titled back even after she loosened her grip and eventually let go. I felt so gone. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Just when I was almost completely zoned out, my eyes snapped open, and my head jerked up. "What did you do?" I was a little surprised when I was met with her face instead of darkness.

A sly smile began to form on her face. Her eyes grew darker, and her ears twitched. The way she was staring at me with her smile growing by the second made me feel uncomfortable. "I just gave you back your eyesight, that's all." I knew she was lying, because any other time my eyesight would just come back on its own. She did something to me.

"Tina, what did you do?"

"Oh, that's Ms. Beautiful, Superior, Ruler of darkness, Master Tina to you." She said showing no intentions on answering my question.

"I said, what did you do?" I questioned a little louder and with a stern voice. Wrong move… again. It seemed like her already dark hair grew darker. Her muscles tensed, and her eyes grew wide with fury. She lunged forward wrapping a hand around my neck and lifting me off the ground until I was hovering above her head.

"You do not speak to me that way!" She screamed, and I couldn't focus on what she was saying, I was desperately trying to loosen her grip around my neck. It was no use, her hand felt like it was cemented to my throat. "I can brake you." She said lowering me a little so that we could be face to face.

I tried to inhale, but nothing was coming in or leaving my body. "You _will _respect me. Got that?" Her hand wrapped even tighter around my neck, and I immediately nodded. She waited a minute before she broke out into a full blown laughter, and tightened her grip. I felt like I was going to die, literally. Not like all the other times when I died, and woke up… I felt like if _she _killed me I wouldn't wake up.

She laughed even harder, and then violently slammed me into the ground. I begin to wheeze and cough as air begins to fill my lungs. "You should have seen your face." She said through her laughter. "It was… Priceless." She sung the last word before I looked up at her disgustingly.

"Ok, ok… I bet you're wondering why you're here aren't you?"

I still had a disgusted look on my face as I nod my head. "Ok, well don't look at me like that. It makes me want to reach down your throat and rip your insides out." I raised my eyebrows and focused my attention on the ground. "Better, now like I was saying. You're probably wondering why you're here, but the simple reason I bought you here is to congratulate you." She said as she finally made contact with the ground and held out a hand to help me up.

I looked at it for a moment before disregarding it and picking myself up. "Congratulate me for what?"

"For getting half way through your curse silly. You've reached five hundred deaths, that means five hundred more to go!" she said excitedly. "So I wanted to personally congratulate you by giving you a gift." Oh fuck. I internally groan.

"Oh don't worry, I've already given it to you."

"Huh? You didn't give me anything."

"Uh, yes I did actually." She said with that creepy smile. "You'll figure it out later. Ok so now that you've received your gift, I also wanted to tell you something." She said as she clasped her hand together in sheer joy. I just stayed quiet, I mean I have to listen to her anyways. Why interrupt? The sooner she finishes the sooner I can go home.

"So since you're halfway to freedom, I've decided to… up the severity of your deaths." She smiled, and my mouth fell agape.

"W-what?" There was no way in hell she could possibly 'up the severity' I already experience some of the worst deaths. "Why?" Her smile grew even wider if that's even possible.

"Because… I feel like it."

I literally felt like I was going to cry. How could she? "But wh-"

"Oh, shut up with your whining. You're making me want to take my gift back." Before I could say anything else she continued her talking. "Oh, and before I forget I guess I should mention that you now have the ability to travel at any given moment, so now you won't have to have that dream in order to leave your time period."

"I can travel at my own will?"

She burst out into a fit of laughter. "You almost sounded hopeful. Of course not silly, what's the fun in letting you choose when you want to die? It'll just happen randomly."

"So now-"

She cut me off again. "You ask a lot of questions, and frankly I have better things to do." She snapped her fingers and I fell to my knees. My heart rate skyrocketed. "Enjoy your gift." She chuckled a little. "You can thank me later." She gave one last snap and I fell over as my body traveled back into my time frame.

….. ….. I shot up into a sitting position and frantically looked around. I clutched my stomach trying to catch my breath, I'm back in my kitchen. I dropped my shoulders and relaxed a little. I didn't feel like getting up, I just wanted to sit here on the floor, and rest.

I can't believe _her. _She's making my die five hundred 'more severe' deaths. I lied back on the floor feeling the cool tile against my skin. Well I mean it can't be so bad, I'm half way through, and then I'm free. I'm almost free, besides things can't possibly get worse than they already are.

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor, as my back began to hurt from the hardness. I mean I've died five hundred times, what's five hundred more times? Besides now, I'll probably see Brittany way more. I smiled up at the ceiling as I thought about her. I can't wait to tell her about this, but she probably already knows.

She always knows everything. I shift again. Maybe I should go to bed instead of lie her on the floor. I pulled the top half of my body up and pain immediately shot down my spine. Maybe she threw me down harder than I thought. I leaned to the right and tried to push up, but I had forgotten about her assault on my right shoulder.

"Ow, Fuck." I yell out. I bit my bottom lip, and I felt a gust of wind blow past me as I saw a pair of feet standing front of me. What the hell? My eyes slowly crawled up the body. A sense of familiarity surrounded me…. I gasped when I reached her face. My eyes bulged and my throat went dry.

"I-is this some kind of dream?" Her facial expression seemed to mirror mine.

"Y-you can see me?"

"Yea… I, I… Brittany?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this was a bit of a filler chapter. There'll be more excitement in the next chapter. Plus we'll also delve deeper as to why Santana was cursed in the first place… Don't forget to review! Well see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry about my delay in updating. I've just been really busy. Sorry. I hope no one has lost interest in this fic, but if you have I would totally understand. Also, I apologize for any mistakes I'm un-beta'd. **

"_Y-you can see me?"_

"_Yea… I, I… Brittany?"_

She let out a small gasp and took two steps back. I just sat there with my mouth slightly agape as I looked her up and down. How the hell did she get here? Better yet, what is she doing here?

"But, how can this be? Santana, you're not supposed to see me." She said while pacing back and forth in front of me. I had a confused expression on my face as I kept watching her. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting her to be in my house. "I'm here all of the time, but you've never seen me before. So what's different about this-" She came to an abrupt stop as she looked down at me.

"I heard you cry out… you're hurt, show me where." She said as she kneeled down beside me. I just kept looking at her. I was too shocked to form words. So I just simply pointed to my injured shoulder with my left hand. "Your shoulder?" I nodded, still unable to form a sentence.

She slowly brought her hand up to my injured shoulder, and I immediately flinched back. I didn't mean to, I just wasn't prepared for the how bad it was going to hurt. Which is kind of ironic because I've experienced pains way worse than this. "Be still so I can heal you." She cooed.

She brought her hand back up to my shoulder, and I felt my whole body tense as I squeezed my eyes shut. She grabbed it firmly and began to squeeze gently. With every small squeeze I felt a surge a pain flow through my entire body. Her grip was beginning to get stronger and stronger, and the pain was growing to an immense level.

So immense that- "Ouch! Please, stop, you're hurting me." I cry out, and she immediately lets go. I open my eyes to be met with watery blues. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. Is she about to cry? "Brittany, I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I don't know why that didn't work." She said through a sniffle.

I let out a small giggle. "Usually, that's not how you heal someone."

She just looked at me for a moment. "Santana, I'm your guardian angel… With just one touch I can heal you, but… but something isn't right. None of this is supposed to be happening. Do you know what's going on?"

"Uh… um… I…" I said trying to rack my brain for an explanation. "Sorry, Britt, I'm all out of ideas."

She dropped her head and nodded. There was a short lived silence before she inhaled sharply and her head shot up. "I know! I can just call home." She stood up and walked a few feet away from me. My eyes followed her every move. She stood close by the refrigerator with her eyes closed. She had both hands on either side of her face massaging her temples.

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. What is she doing? "Uh, Britts, the phone is over there." I said pointing to the phone.

"No, no… just shhh." She silenced me, and I quickly obliged. She kept standing there massaging her temples for about five minutes, but nothing was happening. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes, tears immediately came streaming down her face.

I couldn't take the pained expression she had on her face, for some reason it hurt me. "Well, maybe I can just fly home." She said.

She bent her knees slightly and clenched her fists… but, nothing was happening. She took a deep breath and tried the same thing once more, yet nothing. After the third time she let her body limply fall to the ground as she silently cried. I immediately pushed myself up, off of the floor and made my way to her.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Tell me what's happening." I said softly as I sat back down on the floor beside her.

"I-I don't know… I can't… heal y-you… I can't c-call h-home… I… don't even have wings… anymore." She said through her sobs. "a-and… you c-can… see me."

I did my best in trying to lift her head onto my left shoulder, but it was hard doing that with one hand. So she just ended up doing it herself. I wrapped my good arm around her and began to stroke her back soothingly. "Shh, please don't cry… I'm not sure what's going on either, but I promise I'll figure it out." I cooed, as she cried on my shoulder.

I kept shushing her softly and rubbing her back. I would've stayed there and done that for an eternity if she needed me to. It felt so good to feel the closeness, and warmth of another human being… or in this case angel. I hadn't really been this close to anyone since I was eight years old.

"Thank you, Santana… I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me." She said as she began to sit up.

"No, it's fine… really." I took a moment to really look at her facial features, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I had never seen her face before, because every time she would visit me in the afterlife she always kept it hidden. "You're really beautiful." I say voicing my thoughts.

I could see the redness creep unto her cheeks before she dropped her head. "Thanks."

I didn't know if her reaction was good or bad. Maybe I should just change the subject. "You must be hungry." I said hopefully trying to get rid of how awkward I felt.

"Uh, no… actually it's getting kind of late I'm just really tired."

"Oh, ok… well how about you take my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch for the night."

She didn't protest, she just nodded her head and got up to her feet. I followed her actions as I pushed myself up on my left arm. "Ok, my room is right this way." I said as I led her down the hall. As soon as I opened the door she rushed passed me straight into my bed. She buried her face into my pillows and stayed that way.

I looked at her confusingly before I slowly closed the door and went to get me some blankets and an extra pillow. Today, was just too weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I drop Mr. Teddy and race down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as I can. Please be ok. Please be ok. I say to myself. "Mami? Are you ok?" I ask just as I make my way into the kitchen. I stop midway and stare blankly at what's in front of me. "Mami?" I could feel the tears coming. "Mami? Mami?... MAMI?" _

_But, she wasn't answering. She was still sitting at the kitchen table, cept this time her head was down and she wouldn't answer me. "mami?" I felt the tears roll down my face, as I walked closer to her. "mami, please get up. I bought Mr. Teddy to give you an extra magical hug." I had forgotten I dropped him, as I got closer and closer to her. _

_She wasn't moving, and her hair was laid over her head and spread out on the table. I reached my hand out to her to try and gently shake her, but before I could a cold hard hand grabbed me. I jerked my hand back, and looked around for whoever it was that grabbed me, but no one was there. _

_So I tried again, I slowly reached my hand out to try and wake mami again. I was almost about to touch her when a dark haired lady appeared sitting on the kitchen table. _

"_Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing." She said._

_I backed away a little. "W-who are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tina, and what's your name pretty girl?"_

"_M-my name is S-santana… Do you know what's wrong with my mami?"_

"_Oh, your mommy is just in a really deep sleep, that's all."_

"_Well, c-can you h-help me wake her up, so Mr. Teddy can give her a hug." _

_She looked at me for a moment, before she glided down off of the table, and my eyes widened as I backed away a little more. "That was cool huh?" I just nodded my head as she slowly moved towards me._

"_Can you p-please help me wake up my mami?" I pleaded._

"_Sorry kid, but I can't do that… But, how about you come with me and I can show you some cool magic tricks."_

"_N-no, thank you… I'll just stay here and wait for my mami." _

"_Aw, come on… it'll be fun." She said through a big smile._

"_N-no thank you." I said again._

"_Please?"_

"_I just w-want to wait for my mami."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_N-no."_

_Her smile was getting smaller and smaller every time I said no. She looked like she was getting angry with me. "Ok, what if I said I'll buy you ice cream?"_

"_I don't want ice cream, I just want my mami."_

"_Look, kid, your mommy is not going to wake up!" She yelled. "I've tried being nice to you, but obviously you don't appreciate it, now you're coming with me!" She glided forward and yanked me by the arm. I immediately start kicking and screaming, but the harder I fought the tighter her grip got._

"_Let me go!" I screamed. "Please!" I was kicking and screaming, but she wasn't letting me go. She yanked me forward, and snapped her finger._

THUMP

I was quickly thrown back into reality as I found myself on my living room floor. I must have fallen off of this small ass couch. I looked around, for a moment trying to figure out why I was in my living room and not my bedroom.

I lifted myself up on a shaky arm and threw the covers back on the couch. I took in a few deep breaths and ran my left hand threw my hair. That dream always has a way of getting to me. It will forever haunt me.

I looked around, noticing that it was still dark outside. Maybe I should just head on to bed. With that in mind, I made my way down the hall and to my room door. I swung it open and proceeded to go in, but the slight movement coming from my bed stopped me. What the hell?

My eyes widened as realization hit me. Shit! I forgot she was here. That would explain why I was sleeping on the couch. I tried to quietly turn around and make my way through the door. I grabbed the nob and inched the door close, but before it was closed completely I heard a soft voice call my name.

"Santana? W-what are you doing?" Brittany asked through a sleep filled voice.

I pushed the door open again. "Sorry, Brittany, I forgot you were here. I'll just go back into the living room. Get some sleep." I said as I began to close the door again.

"Wait. What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I, uh, nothing… it was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about."

"Ok… c-can you… can you come in here with me?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Y-yea I suppose I can." I made my way through the door, and over to my bed. I wasn't sure what to do once I got there though. So I just stood by it awkwardly.

Brittany shifted on her side, and patted the empty space beside her for me to lie down. I took a moment to think about it, I'm not quite sure what there was to ponder about, but I was nervous. After about a minute I finally built up the courage to lie in my own bed… as close to the edge as possible.

Brittany propped her head up on her arm and stared at me. "W-what?" I ask consciously.

"Nothing, It's just… why are you so close to the edge? You're going to end up falling." I took a deep breath and moved closer to her, because she was right, and I didn't want to fall again. "So… what happened in your nightmare?" she asked curiously.

"Um… it was, it was nothing really." I tried to downplay it. She tilted her head and brought her hand up to my arm.

"Santana, you're shaking… That dream really scared you. I don't think it's just nothing."

"No, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm tired and you're tired too, so I'll just go back into the living room and let you get some sleep." I said as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, but before I could go any further Brittany tightened her grip on my arm and pulled me back down.

"No, stay here." She said as she pulled me closer and wrapped her arm around me. "You don't have to talk about it. I just think talking about it would make you feel better… less scared." She said as she snuggled closer to me… This feels… weird.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding you… San." I smirked at the nickname.

"Yea, I know, but why?"

"Because, I'm your guardian angel, and my job is to help, comfort, and protect you. I haven't been able to do any of those things today, so now's my chance."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to protest against her doing her job, because I mean who am I to stop her from holding and comforting me? "Thanks Britt." I whispered as I shifted closer to her.

"Get some sleep." She whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I awoke still wrapped up in Brittany's arms. She had her face buried into the crook of my neck. About every four to five seconds I could feel her breath lightly hit the skin of my collar bone. It tickled.

I looked down at her sleeping so peacefully, and wondered what was really going on. This can't be good. I mean nothing has happened so far, but there's always a catch. I don't feel good about this… her being here, with none of her powers.

My eyes roam around my room trying to think of any possible answers, but nothing. 10:15 a.m. My eyes landed on the clock, and that's where they stay fixed. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't take my eyes away. I felt Brittany tighten her grip on me, and she began to stir.

"S-san?" She said while lifting her head. Her grip began to get even tighter. "W-what's happening?" 10:16 a.m.

"Hm? Nothing's happening." I said with my gaze still focused on the clock.

"I feel dizzy… and y-your heart is starting to beat really, really fast."

10:17 a.m. I felt my head grow light, and about a second after Brittany said my heart rate was picking up I began to feel that too. "San, I can't feel you!" She said moving her arms around… The hands were always the first things to start disappearing. She looked down at her arms in horror. "What's happening?" She asked as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

10:18 a.m. My heart rate was sky rocketing, and I clenched my teeth. "Listen, Britt, you're about to experience time travel. Just try to relax. I'm not sure where we'll end up, but please just don't panic."

"I'm scared." She cried.

"I know, but don't be." I glanced down at her stomach, where there was a gaping hole growing rapidly. "You'll be fine." 10:19 a.m. I felt my entire body grow weightless.

"I-I can't feel anything." Brittany cried. She buried her face back down into the crook of my neck.

"Please, don't cry." Was the last thing I said before everything went black. 10:20 a.m.

XXXX

**Cliffhanger! How was it? If anyone is still reading this, then please a review. Thanks… Oh, and for any readers that are waiting on me to update Go With the Flow… I'm about 3,000 words into the next chapter so that should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I'm back with another chapter. Please excuse any mistakes.**

"_Please don't cry." Was the last thing I said before everything went black. 10:20 a.m._

…..

There was silence. "Brittany?" I called out, not caring that I couldn't see. I was desperate to find her. I opened my eyes wide and began to blink furiously. "Brittany, are you there?" I turned my head from side to side. Nothing. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't hear anything.

I shuffled to my hands and knees, careful not to put too much pressure on my right shoulder, and began to crawl around feeling for her. "Brittany? Please." I could feel myself begin to panic. Where is she? "Brittany." I call out one last time, before I felt a hand gently stoke my hair.

I immediately flinch away. "Brittany, is that you?" Nothing. "Hello?" I still couldn't see. I was just about to try and stand when that same hand came down forcefully on my head grabbing a hand full of hair and lifting me up to my feet.

"Ow, Fuck!" I screamed out in pain… It's Tina, it has to be her. She kept her tight grip on my hair, as I tried hopeless to free myself from her grip. I still couldn't see anything , and I still didn't know where Brittany was.

"Please, Tina… let me go." I beg. I was nearly on the verge of tears, as I felt each and every hair follicle being forcefully snatched out of my scalp. "Please." She yanked my head backward which cause another yell of pain from me.

She loosened her grip a little, but only a little, and moved closer to me. I know I can't see right now, but I know she moved closer because I could feel her breath hitting my cheek. I stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Then, I heard the snap of her finger. I began to blink furiously, once more as the blurred outline of her face came into my view.

"Peek a boo!" She said in such a childlike and playful manner, and she let go of my hair. I immediately rub my forehead, because I felt a migraine coming on. "So, are you ready?" She asked still in that same playful tone.

"Ready for what?" I kept rubbing my forehead and began to look around. "And where's Brittany?"

The hugest smile spread across her face as she shot up into the air and began flying above me animatedly. "Oh my gosh! Did you like my present or what? I'm like _the _best gift giver in the history of gift giving!" She said through some laughter.

"You? You're the reason I can see her?" I asked as realization finally sunk in. Well, duh! Why didn't I think of this before?

"Yep, it was all me. Just my gift to you" She said as she kept flying happily above me.

"What did you do to her? She doesn't have any of her powers and-"

"Well, humans don't have 'powers' silly."

"What? What are you talking about? Brittany's not human."

"Says who?" Tina retorted back childishly.

"Says… me! Why did you did this to her? And where is she?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

Her flying slowed significantly, as she came to a stop in the air. "Since when do you have any power? Since when did I give you permission to question _me_?" She asked back in a more serious tone than before.

I took a big gulp as I focused my attention on the ground, not really wanting to push her buttons. "You know, Santana, you really should be grateful I did this for you. You've been living with this curse for thirteen years all by yourself…" she began to fly around animatedly again. "and now you have a buddy… thanks to me!"

My head snapped up, what the hell does she mean by that?

"I mean now you have someone to die with you, silly."

I could feel dread and hatred take over my body. "N-no, no… please don't tell me you brought her into the mess… please." I begged.

"Hm? I thought you would be happy." Tina said as she crossed her arms and lowered herself.

"What? Why the hell would that make me happy?" I all but yell out... When will I ever learn to control myself? Just then Tina flew up to me with the speed of lighting as she picked me up and slammed me into the ground.

She let out a piercing scream as I lied there trying not to pass out from the pain. "How dare you?" She screamed. "I go out of my way to do one nice thing for you, and you don't appreciate it… You ungrateful little bitch." She said as she bent over and picked me up raising me up high to slam me down once more.

"Please, no." I plea. "I'm sorry, just please, don't… I love your gift!"

Her actions stopped, and she looked me in the eyes. "Really?" She said as a huge smile broke out onto her face. "I knew you would." She said as she carelessly threw me back onto the ground and began to fly around again.

I held my head as I struggled to lift the upper half of my body up. "So are you ready?" Tina asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Well, you're about to experience the first of five hundred more severe deaths… in about three minutes." She said.

Aw, fuck me! I totally forgot about all of that shit.

"So are you ready or not?" She asked growing more impatiently.

"… Or not?" I said, which caused her to laugh in hysterics.

"Well, I don't really give a shit." She said before she snapped her fingers. I fell back to the ground as my heart rate began to pick up. "Ok, see you afterwards!" Tina said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, as everything went blank.

XXXXX

"Please help me!" A girl said through sobs. "Help me!" The girl screamed.

As I became more alert and my senses were becoming more acute I began to recognize the voice as Brittany. "Brittany?" I said while rubbing my eyes trying to bring my vision back faster. "Is that you?"

She let out a small gasp as she came rushing to me. "Oh, Santana." She let out as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so scared." I fixed my position on the floor as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't be." I said while looking abound trying to figure out where the hell we were.

"What's going to happen to us?" She said through another sob.

"Well, Britt…" I trailed off unsure of how to explain things to her. "we… we have to die." I said while still trying to figure out where we were.

She pulled back and searched my eyes. "B-but I don't want to die. Santana, please… tell me this is a joke. You're joking r-right?" She said as the tears slid down her face. I tiled my head and looked at her sympathetically as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Britt, I wish I was… but, it's the only way we can go back home." She backed away from me slowly.

"Santana, we can't die… I can't die." She said as she wiped her face. "I'm already dead… and you can't die, because… I-I'm your guardian angel." She said while trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm sorry Britt, but-"

"No, Santana!" she yelled. "You don't know what this will do to me! I can't see you die. It's my job to protect you, and if I let-"

Just then there was a loud screeching noise. It pierced through my ear drums, I could feel it begin to throb, and I covered my ears in an attempt to quiet the sound. I could see Brittany doing the same thing. I looked around at our surroundings again. We had been in this room, surrounded by metal walls. No one was here except Brittany, when I appeared.

I could hear the sound of the metal moving against the floor. What the fuck? I took a glance at the walls, but I had to do a double take because… Shit! Is that blood? My eyes went wide with realization. Fuck! The walls were closing in on us.

"Santana, what's happening?" Brittany yelled over the noise.

I looked from my right to my left, and saw that the distance was getting slimmer from both ways. "The walls." Was the only thing I could manage to yell back.

She quickly shifted her head from left to right, and I could see the panic rise on her face. "Santana, no." she shook her head at me as she stood to her feet, and began to look around.

"Britt what are you doing?" I said from place on the floor.

"We have to find a way out."

"There is no way out. We're stuck her until, we die. That's just how my curse is."

"No, there has to be a way!" she yelled back.

"Britt, I'm sorry. But, there is no way. The only way for us to get back home is for us to die here."

"No, san-"

I was quick to cut her off. "I said there is no way!" I yelled in frustration. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. It's just she keeps trying to find ways out, and there is no way out.

"San…" She said as her bottom lips began to quiver.

I immediately felt guilt rush through my body. I picked myself up from the floor and made my way to her. "I'm sorry Britt…" She quickly turned her back to me. "Look at me…" But she didn't move. "Please?" I reached my hand out to turn her shoulder, and as soon as we made contact she completely disappeared.

What the fuck? I looked at my hand in confusion, noticing how I had become significantly paler. I glanced up at the walls that were closing in on me and noticed how little space I had left. I looked down at my body… aren't these Brittany's clothes.

I took a handful of my hair and… I have blonde hair. What the hell? How the-

My thoughts quickly came to a halt, as I felt the walls closing in on each side of my body. I turned my body sideways to buy a few seconds. Did I just turn into Brittany? Was she the one that needed to be saved?

I felt the walls begin to firmly press up against both sides of me. I took in a huge breath and held it. He walls were moving closer and closer, at a torturing slow pace. I felt my eyes begin to water I felt the bones in my feet begin to crunch first.

I took in my bottom lip and bit down hard. There was a loud crunch sound, and I immediately lost my balance but the walls kept me up. The pain felt like electricity flowing through my body. I tried to look down, but my vision was too blurred from all the tears.

The walls were now so close now. I felt my ribcage grow extremely tight. I closed my eyes and braced myself. There were multiple crunching sounds as each one of my ribs were being smashed. My eyes immediately shot open, as I tried to cry out in pain, but nothing came out.

I felt something crawl from out of my mouth and drip down my chin. Then the same thing happened again only this time the stuff was coming out of my eyes.

I closed my eyes once more as I felt the cold metal wall touch the tip of my nose. This is it. I tried to cry out again, as the wall smashed my nose in, but once again nothing came out. I felt myself slipping away with every second, but death just couldn't come fast enough.

My vision became blurred and darkness began to overtake me. I could literally feel my skull beginning to crack and break. Before….

…..

I was met with darkness again. I didn't dare move from my spot. I didn't know where I was nor did I care. I just needed a break after that. I lay in my spot not moving a muscle. I was content on just staying like that.

"Well, aren't you going to get up?" I internally groaned at the sound of Tina's voice.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed and I quickly snapped my eyes open.

"Brittany?"

She tried running towards me but Tina was quick to snap her fingers making Brittany fall to her knees. "Don't you dare run to her aid. She's fine." Tina said.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled. Tina smirked before she directed her attention back to me.

"So how was it?"

I drop my head back onto the ground. "It was… intense." I said as I stared at the ceiling.

"Mhm, and how'd you like my little surprise? See I'm not that cruel I wouldn't make Brittany here die with you… on the first time."

"Well, I'm grateful for that, but what do you mean on the first time?" I asked.

"I mean, that was the one time you were able to save her. From now on, she dies with you." Tina said simply.

I focus my attention on Brittany, and see the tears building up in her eyes, then I looked back to Tina. "There has to be a way for you to let her go back to her life. This is my curse not hers."

There was that smile that I hated so much. The smile that I absolutely dreaded seeing on Tina's face, because that smile only meant one thing… She had something up her sleeve. She had been planning something.

"Well, there is one thing." She said in a sweet tone. "I mean, I could let Brittany go back to her life, but there's something you have to do Santana."

I bit my bottom lip and focused my attention upward. "What is it?"

"Give me your life."

"What? I don't understand."

"I know, and that's because you're stupid." She deadpanned. "The original terms of your curse were for you to die one thousand times and then you'd be set free. But, if you give me your life, then on your one thousandth death, you will remain dead, and be forced to be my slave in the afterlife."

"No, Santana don't do it!" Brittany, cried out.

"Shut the hell up!" Tina yelled.

"If you agree to give me your life, I'll set your little lovesick angel free right now."

"Please, Santana don't do it!" Brittany said once again.

This time Tina just glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"So, Santana, what do you say?"

**Another cliffhanger! NOOO! So what do you think will happen? Honestly I don't even know what going to happen. I kind of just pull all of this stuff out of my brain as I go. But, anyways tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Fast update! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed, but I couldn't wait to get it up. Well enjoy and don't forget to review… oh and don't skip my A/N at the end of the chapter!**

"_Let me go!" I screamed. "Please!" I was kicking and screaming, but she wasn't letting me go. She yanked me forward, and snapped her finger._

_I felt weird after that. It felt like I just lost all of energy as I fell to my knees. I was wide awake, but it felt like my body was sleeping. No matter how hard I tried to stand my body wasn't moving. Tina looked at me with a huge smile on her face as she glided back to the kitchen table and started playing with my mami's hair._

_I felt some tears rush into my eyes. "Please mami, wake up!" I yelled._

_I could see the smile on Tina's face quickly disappear. "Silence!" She yelled back as she put her hand up in a silencing motion. She must have done something to me, because now I can't even talk. I felt more tears make their way out of my eyes._

"_Now, now child, don't cry... I have a little proposal for you." She said with that huge, creepy smile. "See, your mommy here has done something really bad, and she had to pay the price." _

_I looked on as Tina kept playing in my mami's hair. What did she do that was so bad?_

"_What did she do?" Tina asked. How did she know what I was thinking? "Well, kid let's just say you never make a deal with a demon, if you don't plan on keeping your side of the deal… And I knew what you were thinking because I'm magical." She said with a proud smirk._

"_Now back to my little proposal… You want your mami to wake up? Right?"_

_My eyes widened as I began to nod my head really fast._

"_Well, I can wake her up with my magical powers…" I began to wipe away my tears as I felt a smile begin to spread across my face. "And Mr. Teddy over there can give her that magical hug he was supposed to give her…" I just began to nod my head really fast again. _

"_But, there's one thing you have to do." She said it inn a way that made me doubt the happiness I was feeling. I'm not sure if it was the tone of her voice or the way she was looking at me, but something wasn't right._

"_Santana, I can bring your mommy back… but, you would have to go in her place." She said while she focused all of her attention back on my mami's hair. "I'll wake her up right now, but only if you promise to die for her."_

_My eyes went wide with shock and fear, as the tears began to slide down my face once again. I didn't want to die. I was afraid of dying. "So, Santana, what do you say?"_

"What the hell do you say?" Tina said with a stern voice. I could tell she was growing impatient as I lay there on the ground still thinking about an answer.

That memory should've been enough for me to want to scream to the heavens and back that I would die a _million_ times before I ever gave my life to Tina… But the look on Brittany's face when we were in that metal room… I can't. She doesn't deserve that.

"Santana, please don't do it." Was Brittany's soft plea. I looked over to her with sad eyes, and waved my goodbye.

"Ok, Tina, I'll do it." I said in a defeated tone.

"Really?" Tina asked as she shot into the air.

"What? No, San you can't do that for me." Brittany cried out. "You're making a mistake."

"Brittany, you don't deserve to go through this." I tried to reason.

"OK, look…" Tina said from in the air. "I should go ahead and send Miss Blondie over here home, because damn she talks a lot. She's ruining the entire moment." Brittany just dropped her head as Tina flew to here. I just dropped my head and closed my eyes, not really wanting to see her go.

I heard Tina begin to softly chant something, almost identical to the chant that she did on me when she gave me back my eyesight. This was it, Brittany would be gone and I would alone again. Not to mention that once I die for the thousandth time I completely belong to Tina. I will become her-

"No, wait!" I heard Brittany shout out. I quickly snap my head to the side. What the hell is she doing? "Tina, what if I give my life to you instead? Santana shoul-" She can't be serious right now. There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

"No, Tina, send her home. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

She looked at me with a hard, emotionless expression. "Actually, I do, Santana… Tina, take me instead."

"What no-"

"Silence!" Tina yelled while putting her hand up, in the same exact way she did thirteen years ago, and Brittany and I were instantly hushed. "Now, this is… it's quite interesting." She said while pacing slowly. "I just don't understand why you…" She pointed to Brittany. "An, angel, would want to do that for her." She pointed to me. "An, insignificant mortal."

I could tell by the expression on her face that Brittany wanted to say something, but she just couldn't. "You do realize you would then be classified as a 'fallen angel'? Right?" Brittany just nodded her head. "Hm… Ok…" Tina said with her hand under her chin. "I'll take you both." She clasped her hand together in joy.

I shot up from my laying position in complete shock and horror. She can't do that! She can't fucking do that! "Oh, yes, I can Santana… and I will! Now, I would love to sit here and talk to you two all day, but to be honest I don't really like either one of you. So, off you go." She said right before she snapped her fingers.

I immediately fell back when my heart rate doubled. I felt my head grow light and my vision began to blur.

…

I shot up from my bed, taking in a deep breath in the process. Brittany had appeared right beside me doing the same.

"Brittany, what were you thinking?" I yelled.

She turned and looked at me in horror. "I-I… I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong! Now look what you've gotten yourself into?" To say I was angry with her would be an understatement. I was livid.

"Why are you yelling at me? I was only trying to help."

"And look where helping has gotten you!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Why would you do something so stupid?" I immediately regretted saying that. I could tell by the way her facial expression changed and the tears began to swell in her eyes, that I had crossed a boundary. "No, wait, I didn't-"

"It's fine Santana… um can you give me a little privacy." She said while trying to fight back her tears. I wanted to stay and apologize, but I could tell that I had done enough. So I let out a loud sigh and made my way to my room door.

"Just call me if you need anything." I mumbled as I stepped out, and closed the door behind me. Look at me, I've somehow managed to give my life to a demon, and make Brittany cry all before… I looked around for a clock, 12:30 p.m., all before one o' clock.

I shook my head and went into the living room, maybe I can just watch TV or something.

XXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes, as I picked my body up and began to stretch. "I must have fallen asleep." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. I got up from the couch, and made my way to the window. The sun was beginning to set.

I did a few more stretches as I turned around and made my way down the hall to get some covers and a pillow. I grabbed everything I needed, and was about to turn around until I glanced up at my room door. Maybe I should see how Brittany's doing… I mean I was a complete ass to her earlier. The least I could do, is check on her.

I nodded my head in agreement with myself and stuffed everything back in the closet. I made my way to the door and turned the knob slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible just in case if she was sleeping.

I peeked my head at first, because what if she wasn't sleeping? But, to my luck, she lay there on my bed completely motionless, except for the rhythmic up and down movements of her ribcage. She was lying on her side facing the edge.

I slid in and clicked the door shut as I made my way to my side of the bed. Wow, she's slept here twice and we already have sides. I didn't get in the bed I just watched her. I know, that's kind of creepy, but I didn't want to wake her.

She looked so peaceful and… perfect. Her body looked so relaxed. You would have never thought that this woman just gave her life to a demon. I mean she just looked like she didn't have a care in the world…

I don't know what it was, but I had this overwhelming urge to lie with her… to hold her, like she held me last night. I wanted to feel her… I wanted to-

Gosh, I'm such a creep. I ran my fingers through my hair as I contemplated my next move. Should I just go, or should I lie with her… I should go. I thought as I began to crawl into the bed. She's mad at me. She probably doesn't want me here.

I picked up the covers and got underneath them. What the hell am I doing? The door is the other way. I inched closer to her, and snaked my arm around her waist as I pressed her back flush into my front. Instantly, her body tensed, and she let out a small gasp.

I took in a sharp breath and held it, as I waited for her to say something. There was silence, as she began to relax and her body molded with mine. "San, what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I-I'm holding you."

She let out a soft giggle. "I know, but why?"

"B-because, I was an ass earlier… and I didn't mean what I said. I just don't want you to have to suffer here with me. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you…" Was her quite response. "I'm sorry, that I made you upset. But, you shouldn't have to go through this."

I snuggled closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. "But, why? Why would you give your life up, for me?"

"Because… well… I um… I, did it because… why did you do it? I mean, you could've been free."

"I did it because; you shouldn't have to deal with _my _curse. You have nothing to do with any of this, I'm not even sure why Tina brought you into this mess."

There was a short silence before Brittany made me loosen my grip on her, and slowly turned over to face me. My breath got caught in my throat as she searched my eyes, as if she were reading me. "Is that the only reason you gave up your life for me? Because I shouldn't have to deal with your curse?"

She asked softly, and I was seriously at a loss for words as I stared into her hypnotizing blue eyes. Our faces were so close together, I could even feel her breath hitting my lips.

"I don't think Tina would've brought me into this mess, if I weren't someone you really cared about." She had a point. "Do you care about me?" I was still at a loss, how could she ask me something like that? Of course I care about her… more than I care about myself. I mean why else would I give up my freedom for her? I still couldn't respond though, so I just nodded my head.

She inched her face closer to mine. "Really?" I just nodded my head again, as I glanced from her lips to her eyes. She was moving closer, and I felt paralyzed.

She brought her hand up to cup my face and pulled me in closer. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. It was slow, and full of passion. At first I still felt paralyzed, but I quickly rebooted and began kissing her back. It didn't last long before she pulled back and look me in the eyes.

"Good, because I care about you too..." She wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. "… a whole lot."

**So how was that for a shocker? Ok, on a serious note, I would just like to say thanks to everyone for all of your feedback. It's nice to hear that you all find this story interesting, and original. Oh and I wanted to also comment on Tina being the evil demon instead of Sue, or Quinn… Well, I chose her because she has dark hair ^_^. There's just something about the dark hair that makes a person seem more… badass. That, and because I've read a lot of stories with Quinn and/or Sue as the bad guy, not many, or any really, had Tina as the villain. & I like to surprise people… I'm always full of surprises! So with that being said, don't be mad at me after reading this chapter, and don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast update again! Just call me Speedy Gonzales! Lol, ok that was really lame of me to say… My apologies if you read that. Well read on my precious readers, read on…**

**No wait! Before you 'read on' **_knowthescore _**asked a pretty legit question: Does Brittany have to now suffer a thousand deaths or does she just pick up at five hundred with Santana? Well, I didn't think about that, but she'll just pick up on whatever number Santana is on. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and one last thing **_jocular monoceros _** I'm sorry, but I will not be writing 500 deaths… I won't need to ;) I hope that wasn't saying too much. Anyways happy reading!**

When I awoke the next morning, Brittany and I were still in the same position as when we fell asleep. Her arms and legs were lazily intertwined with mine. I think we somehow managed to move even closer together during the night. I carefully lifted my head up, because her face still rested in the crook of my neck, to see what time it was. 11:25 a.m.

I gently placed my head back on the pillow. Yesterday was crazy. I'm guessing things still haven't hit me yet. It still hasn't hit me that once I die for my final time, I won't be able to enjoy freedom… and neither will the sinless angel beside me. It still hasn't hit me yet, that all I'm living for is eternal suffering. All of these years I've spent living in a shell, and _dying_ all willmean nothing in the end. Nothing.

I've always tried to keep a good attitude regarding my situation, but now, what's the point? I no longer have anything to look forward to. My freedom is gone… It's gone.

My eyes widened a little as I took in a shaky breath. I felt my heart clench. My freedom… it's gone. I-I have nothing to live for… it's gone. I couldn't even blink as everything finally hit me all at once. I felt hot tears begin to roll down my face. Why is that everything bad always happens to me?

My inner thoughts were briefly interrupted as Brittany began to stir a little. I immediately froze, hoping she wouldn't wake up to see me like this, and for once the heavens were on my side as she stilled her movements and kept on with her light snoring.

I looked down and a small smile spread across my face even though I was still crying. Brittany is perfect. She's an angel, _my _angel. Why did she have to get tangled up into this mess? Why did she have to give her life up for me? My heart clenched for the second time as realization came crashing down on me for the second time.

Brittany, a harmless, perfect, beautiful angel who has done nothing wrong has to pay the ultimate price… for me. I couldn't help the dread and guilt that began to settle in my chest, because I know she wanted to help me, but after everything finally hits her… she'll probably hate me, and I can't deal with that.

I felt a whole new wave of tears surface at that thought. Brittany has been one of the few things that have kept me going these last past thirteen years. I'm not sure what I'd do if she ever began to resent me for all of this. Not, that I could blame her though. This is all my fault, she was only trying to help, after I so foolishly handed myself over to Tina. But, I had too or else she would've had to suffer here with me.

Now look, she's still here, she still has to suffer, and on top of all that her life no longer belongs to her. More tears poured out of my eyes. I wanted to apologize to her. No, I _needed _to apologize to her. But how? How on earth could I ever apologize enough for all of the terrible things she would soon experience?... There is no way.

I shifted ever so slightly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. I wanted to let her know that even though everything wasn't ok, and I'm not sure if we're even ok, that she has me no matter what. That kiss was to tell her that I would always be with her. Even though this is all my fault, she should know that I'm not the bad guy. But, I would understand if she looked at me as one. That kiss said it all.

Apparently she got the message, because as soon as I pulled away her eyebrows furrowed, and shortly after her eyes fluttered open. On instinct, I immediately turned my head to the side, still not wanting her to see me cry.

She untangled one of her arms from around my waist and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning Santana." She said groggily.

I didn't reply I was too afraid my voice would give me away. I just sort of let out a high pitched noise in response.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" She lifted her head a little to look in the direction that I had turned my head to. "I don't see anything." I just lay there motionless hoping she wouldn't catch on. But after a few moments she lifted her body up further to get a better look at me. "San, are you crying? What's wrong?" Damn, I didn't want her to see me like this.

I wanted so badly to fight back my tears, and tell her that nothing was wrong. But, the way she was looking at me… I couldn't. I opened my mouth only to close it back without saying a word.

"Santana please talk to me. Tell me what's going on, please?" she begged.

I know she was trying to make things better, and I know this is going to sound crazy, but she was only making things worse. She was talking to me so softly and pleading with me to talk to her with so much concern and care in her voice. It only seemed to make my heart hurt. I just wasn't used to this type of attention.

"Don't cry…" she basically whispered. She gently brought her hand up to my shoulder and laid me flat on my back. She then, proceeded to lay the top half of her body on top of me, with her head on my chest. "... _you are my sunshine my only sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

My breath hitched at the sound of her singing to me. She would always sing that song to me after I had died, and now this was her first time singing it to me in a while. I felt my breathing begin to slow down as she sung the same words over and over, until I had ceased my crying.

She picked her head up and gave me a small smile right before she took my hand and bought it up to her chest. I was hesitant at first because I wasn't sure where she was guiding my hand to. "Feel…" she placed my hand right over her heart for a few beats and then she guided my hand to my chest. I felt my lips slowly begin to curve upward. "They're the same." She breathed.

"I-I was wrong." I croaked out. I sounded hoarse from all the crying.

She tilted her head to the side. "Wrong about what sunshine?"

I felt my lips curve upward even more at my nickname that she gave me so long ago. "Earlier when I was thinking, I told myself that only bad things happen to me… but I was wrong, because you're everything, and I do mean everything, that's good for me."

Her smile faltered a little bit. "Is that why you were crying?" She asked softly.

"Partly, but everything just hit me… Everything that happened yesterday. I've finally realized that the only reason I'm living is to die these unimaginable deaths, and afterwards I'll live a life eternally in hell. If I'm being honest, I don't really have anything to live for, and if that wasn't enough to make me feel like shit, I also have to deal with the fact that I've somehow managed to drag you into this, and screw up your life in the process."

I watched as different emotions flickered across her face. "Santana, you do realize that it was Tina who brought me down to Earth right?" I nodded my head slowly. "And, you do realize that it was _me, _not you, who asked Tina if _I _could give _my _life instead of yours right?" I just nodded my head once more.

"But, Britt, all of those things happened because of me."

"No, let me finish. None of this is your fault Sunshine. If anyone is at fault here it's Tina, but really we should be thanking her." My eyes practically bulged out of my head at her words. She couldn't be serious. She let out a light chuckle. "I mean now we have all of eternity to be with each other thanks to her." She smiled brightly down at me, and I still had a shocked look on my face. Did she just say we should _thank _Tina? "And I don't know about you, but, that seems like a good enough reason to me for _both _of us to live for."

"And, trust me, you didn't mess up my life. I mean, heaven wasn't even all that fun." I knew she was trying to downplay things to make me feel better. "I mean, half of my friends that I had when I was alive didn't even make there." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "So overrated… and besides I've never been to hell before… I like new places." She smiled proudly.

I couldn't help but begin to giggle. "Britt, you do realize we are talking about Hell right? Like the really bad place with all the fire and demons. Practically all your worst nightmares."

She smiled at me and laid her head back on my chest. "How do you even know for sure that's what it's like?"

"Because, that's what everyone says its like."

"Well, maybe everyone else is lying." I felt my smile stretch from ear to ear, only Brittany could make a place such as Hell seem… appealing. "Are you ok now?" She asked as she snuggled closer to me.

"Yea, I'm more than ok now." I said as I buried my face into her hair.

She hummed a response before her head popped up. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" She asked almost childlike.

"Of course… but I don't really have anything here."

"So that means we get go shopping?" she practically squealed. I raised one eyebrow as I looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you so exited?"

"I don't know… It's just been so long since the last time I've been outside, alive, here on earth, I guess I got excited at the idea… sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. I was just curious that's all. I guess it's been awhile since I've walked around here on earth as well."

"Really?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But, you live here. Why don't you just open your door and walk around?"

"There's really no reason to… " I trailed off.

"Yes there is! Have you seen everything that earth has to offer? There are some really beautiful places here… you shouldn't stay locked up in this apartment like you do."

I nodded my head as I picked myself up from my bed. "Come on lets go."

XXXXXXXXX

We are now walking down the busy sidewalks of Lima, Ohio. Usually it's never this crowded here… well at least it's never this crowded late at night when I come out. But, right now the sidewalks are jam packed. Brittany and I were walking in silence as we listened to everyone else talk. Well, that is until a good question popped into my head.

"How old were you when you died?" I turned slightly to my left.

"I was twenty years."

"How?"

"Excuse me?" She said while tilting her head.

"How did you die… if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, of course not… I drowned. My sister and I were canoeing, and I got excited when I saw a fish jump out the water and I tilted the boat over. My sister, her name's Quinn by the way… well it's really Lucy, but she goes by her middle name, which is Quinn. Well, anyways she was a great swimmer, me on the other hand, not so much. So, to make a long story short she was able to swim to surface, and I wasn't."

"Why would you go canoeing if you couldn't swim?" I asked as we turned a corner, now a few blocks away from the store.

"Why not? I used to love to go canoeing with my big sister. I wasn't going to let my inability to swim hinder me from experiencing that." I nodded my head. I like that about her. She never really lets things get her down.

"So, was Quinn…?" She nodded. "was she your only sibling?"

"Um, no I have a brother named Sam as well, but I never really knew him. He died when he was a baby, before Quinn and I were even born."

"Oh… did you not meet him in heaven?"

She turned her head to the side and flashed me a smile. "No, he died when he was baby, meaning he never got a chance to live. So he was reborn again, because everyone deserves a second chance right?"

I nodded my head once again… Where's my second chance?

"So, do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No, it's just me both my mom and dad are dead." I say emotionless.

"May I ask how they died?"

"Uh… um… They… well my dad… oh look, we're here." I said as we walked right up to the front of the store. Brittany flashed me a concerned look before she turned her head and smiled widely at the store.

"Well come on lets go in!" She squealed, and took my hand as she led me inside. "Wow, everything's so nice and neat in here. What's this place called?"

"Um, this would be Wal-Mart Britt."

She turned around with a confused look on her face. "Really? How come this place wasn't around when I was alive?"

I let out a light giggle. "We need to get a buggy first." I said as I tugged her to the left. "And how long ago did you die?"

"Um… about eighty years ago." My eyes grew wide and I let her hand go.

"Did you just say eighty as in eight zero?" She nodded proudly. "and you died when you were twenty?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, you look amazing for a hundred years old." I said as my eyes travelled up and down her body.

She playfully smacked my arm. "I'm only a century, that's a baby age compared to some of the other angels." She said as she walked pass me and grabbed a buggy. I walked closely behind her as we made our way down the aisles.

Brittany was talking animatedly and throwing random things in the buggy. I just let her. I would give her anything she wanted, because she deserved that at the least. "Hey, San could you grab a bag of those white things over there? They look good."

I glance over to the shelf, and smile. "Those are called marmallows."

"Well, could you get me a bag please?"

I flashed her another smile before I turned around and picked up a bag. I noticed it had a hole in it, so I threw that one to the side and picked up another bag. I looked it over as I spun back around and placed it in the buggy.

I was just about to proceed forward when something, no someone caught my eye. She had on a white dress, short blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She would've just seemed like any other person here in the store but, she was standing dangerously close to Brittany. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, because the girl was practically rubbing up against Brittany, and she was acting as if no one was there.

"Santana, why are you just standing there? And why are you looking at me like that?" She asked still not noticing the woman that was standing right beside her.

"Because… she's… that woman…" I said pointing at the lady, and immediately her snapped to me.

"What? What woman?" Brittany asked looking around. "There's no one on this aisle except you and me." She said still looking around confused.

"Britt, she's right beside you."

The woman immediately looked from me back to Brittany. She didn't say anything she just stared intensely into her eyes. "San, are you feeling ok? No one is there."

"No, I'm fine. There's a lady, she's right there, she's right beside you!" Immediately the woman walks over to me with a stoic look on her face. She gives me that same intense stare that she gave Brittany, except she brings her hand up to touch my face only to retract it right before making physical contact.

I don't flinch away from her. I was too transfixed on those hazel eyes. It was like she had me under some type of spell.

"_Your eyes…" _The woman begins. _"You've been touched by darkness…" _She did a small pivot and walked back up to Brittany, who was looking at me as if I had grown another head. "_What's going on? Why can't she see me?" _

I looked from Brittany to the woman as both of them stared back at me waiting for an answer. "Uh, um… Britt, the lady wants to know why you can't see her." Brittany looked around once more before she looked back to me.

"Because, Santana, there's no one here… I think we should leave. You're acting really strange."

I looked over to the woman. I saw a wave of confusion and sadness wash over her facial features… Wait! How does she know Brittany? What does she want with Brittany?

"Excuse me Miss." The lady slowly turned her head to face me. "How, do you know her." I said pointing to Brittany.

"_She's my sister."_

**So, what do you think? Introduction of a new character! Which is Quinn, Brittany's sister. Don't forget to review! Oh, and for any of my GWTF readers… I'm getting to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone who put this story on their favorite and alerts… and everyone who favorite and alerted me as well! Thanks guise! However, my last chapter on got two reviews :/… I can't make you guys review, but those make me happy! And also they're what keeps the story going. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you drop a review? Thanks!**

"_She's my sister."_

My mouth fell slightly ajar, as I took in a sharp breath. The lady just went back to staring at Brittany intensely while I just tried to gather my thoughts. Was this mysterious woman Quinn? How did she find us? Why is she here? What made-

"Ok, we're leaving right now." Brittany said as she left the front of buggy and grabbed my hand.

"Quinn?" I question aloud.

Brittany let go of my hand and flashed me a confused look. "What does my sister have to do with anything?"

I looked to the Hazel eyed woman and back to Brittany. "She's right there." I said motioning towards the other blonde. Brittany scrunched her nose and looked all around.

"Santana this isn't funny. No one's here, and it's not very nice of you to toy with me. I really miss my sister, and this game you're playing isn't fun." She said as she folded her arms.

"No, Britt, I don't mean to upset you, and I'm not kidding. She's right there!" I exclaim, but Brittany didn't even look like she wanted to see me. She kept her arms folded and stared at the floor.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Why can't she see you? You _are_ here, aren't you?"

Quinn didn't say anything she merely stepped away from Brittany and moved closer to me. She had this expression on her face… one of melancholy? I'm not sure she just didn't look happy. Her eyes bore into mine, and just like that I was in a trans.

"_I could ask you the same thing. Why can't she see me? What have you done to her?" _

I could tell that she had a mixture of sadness and anger swirling around in her voice, but she sounded sickeningly sweet.

"I… didn't do anything." I say in a small voice.

"_Then, why can't she see me? She only seems to be associating herself with you, so it has to be something you did to her…"_

"Santana, please, can we go? I don't want to be here anymore." Brittany said lightly tugging my arm. I just kept my eyes fixed on Quinn, as a nerve in her face began to twitch.

"_Why does she speak like you? Her voice isn't supposed to be that way!" _

I could tell that she was getting angry. But, I was kind of at a loss of words. I didn't even know what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Brittany's voice is normal."

"San, what are you talking about? Lets go." She said a little more sterner. Both Quinn and I glanced at her before we focused our attention back on each other.

"_Exactly, her voice is normal, and it's not supposed to be."_

"What?" I asked still confused.

"_Angels don't speak like humans… or at least we don't sound the same. Do you not hear the difference in the way you and I sound?"_

My eyes went wide with realization. "Y-you're an-"

Before I could finish my sentence Brittany brushed passed me and went walking the opposite way. Quinn scowled at me and vanished into thin air. It took a few seconds to register what was going. I looked around the empty aisle for a moment before I came to my senses and darted out of the store.

I saw Brittany about a block ahead, and I made my way to her. "Britt she's an angel." I exhale as I come up beside her. "That's why you couldn't see her."

Brittany whipped her head around to face me. "And why is it that you could see her?" She sounded angry, I'd never heard her use this tone before. It kind of made me flinch back a little.

"Well… I don't really know. Britt, I-" Just then Quinn appeared out of nowhere walking right beside Brittany. I immediately turned my head and faced forward.

"Santana, that little stunt you pulled in there wasn't funny. Pretending that my sister was there was very childish of you. It's not nice to play with people's emotions like that."

I had been looking around the busy streets of Lima while she was talking. I didn't want to tell her that Quinn was right beside her, because she wouldn't believe me. I glanced around taking notice to all the people who seemed to be wearing similar clothes to Quinn. They had on all white, and they each seemed to be giving other people that same intense stare that Quinn was giving Brittany earlier.

"Santana, are you even listening to me?" Brittany's voice cut through my thoughts with its sharpness.

"I… uh… sorry. I was just taking notice how there's lots of people wearing white." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and looked around.

"What? There's hardly anyone wearing white… and what does that have to do with anything we're talking about?"

I saw Quinn had a sly smirk on her face. What the hell was she smiling at? I sent her a glare before looking back to Brittany.

"Santana, who are you looking at like that?" Brittany questioned. I didn't want to say Quinn and make her even more upset with me, so I bit my bottom lip and shook my head in defeat.

We made our way back home in complete silence, and by 'we' I mean me, Brittany, _and _ Quinn. She wasn't really invited but I couldn't really tell her to stop following us in front of Brittany.

As soon as we made it through the door, Brittany went straight to my room and closed the door, a clear signal that she wanted me to leave her alone. I let out a long sigh before I flopped down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

I could see Quinn come take a seat beside me from the corner of my eye.

"_This is… a _lovely _home you have here." _

"I didn't know angels could be sarcastic." I state quietly, not wanting Brittany to hear me.

"_Every angel is different… so do you care to explain, how my sister has become… alive?"_

"It's a long story."

"_Well, we've got time. I'm going to be around a lot, just so you know."_

"And why is that?"

"_Well, I can't just leave my sister here like this, now can I?" _

"Sure, you can. She perfectly fine with me."

"_Obviously not... tell me how one manages to rip an angel of its wings, and return her back to human form?"_

She sat further back in her seat and crossed her legs. I could see she that she was getting angry all over again, but something about her angelic face made it seem as though there was nothing wrong with her at all. "Do I make you upset?" I asked coyly

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. It almost made me want to take back that question.

"_It's not in my nature to get angry or upset, but it's also not in my nature to lie. So in a word, yes, from the short time that we've spent together I can tell that you and I most likely will not get along."_

"And why is that?" I asked once again letting out a sigh.

"_Because of what you've done to my sister. It's highly impossible to bring someone back from the dead, and yet you obviously did it… and I can see the darkness within you, it's in your eyes… You're only going to hurt her."_

I took in a sharp breath as I felt my heart clench. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. "You don't think I know that?" I said through clenched teeth. "You don't think I tried to get her away from me, to save her from myself? I didn't want any of this to happen, she was just here one night after-"

Before I could finish my sentence Quinn popped up from off the couch with panic all over her face.

"_Brittany." _

She simply said before she vanished. I sat there in shock before I shot up and made my way into my room. I burst through the door to find Quinn nearly on the verge of tears stroking the sleeping girl's hair. I looked over her relaxed form, but I couldn't find anything wrong. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

Quinn shook her head as she tried to find words, but nothing came out.

"_I-I'm not sure."_

"Well, why are you acting like this?"

"_Because I sense something… I don't know what it is."_

"Well, explain it to me." I said glancing at Brittany just to make sure she was still ok. She looked peaceful with not a care in the world, as Quinn kept stroking her hair.

"_It's kind of… like… I don't know how to explain it. But it's scaring me."_

I let out a sigh, and slowly let go of the door. "It's probably nothing, we should just get out of here before she wakes up." I said trying to reason with her. But she seemed to have blocked me out as she just kept staring at Brittany as if she was losing her.

I have to admit I was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. I mean Quinn is an angel what if she can sense something that I can't. I was just about to move closer to them when my eyes casually landed on my digital clock set up right beside my bed. **3:28 p.m.**

Just like that I was frozen in my spot. I saw Quinn pick her head up and look at me from the corner of my eye. She stilled her motions and sat there looking from me and back to Brittany. **3:29 p.m.**

I wanted to look back at her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of that stupid clock.

"_It's happening to you now. Isn't it?" _

I felt my heart rate quicken, and I grew dizzy. **3:30 p.m. **

I could her low groans coming from Brittany as she began to stir. She sat up slowly and began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "San, I don't feel so good." Quinn let out a small gasp and began to back away slowly.

**3:31 p.m. ** I felt my hands grow light first, as always. "San… m-my hands are gone." Brittany said in horror.

"_What in heaven's name…?" _Quinn mumbled to herself.

I could feel myself growing very lightheaded as I just stood there in the doorway, waiting on the clock to change. My body was becoming weightless for what seemed like the millionth time.

I felt Brittany wrap her arms around me lay her head on my shoulder. I hadn't even seen her get up, but it felt like she was keeping me grounded, like I wasn't vanishing into thin air anymore. "I'll try not to cry this time… and I won't be scared." She whispered. **3:32 p.m.**

"Ok." Was the only thing I could manage to get out as she struggled to stay close to me, but I can assure you that's no easy thing to do when your body is disintegrating right into thin are.

The last thing that I remember happening was Quinn stood very abruptly, yet again, and vanished into thin air for the third time that day. Then everything went black. **3:33 p.m.**

…

Everything was quiet… almost peaceful. Not one sound could be heard. I opened my eyes wide, but like all the other times I could not see anything. "Brittany?" I called out.

"I'm here." She said, sounding like she was right beside me. I blinked a few times looking in the direction of where her voice was coming from. I rubbed my eyes as my vision became blurred.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"At first I couldn't, but my vision is coming back."

"Good, it's supposed to happen that way." I blinked until my vision had made a one- hundred percent recovery. "Ok, I can just fine now, are things still blurry to you, or are you ok?"

"I'm ok, she said with a small smile."

I scrambled to my feet, and helped Brittany up as well. That's when I noticed we were in someone's home. By the darkness outside I'd say its late into the night, and the people that live here are sleeping… Well everyone except one. I'm assuming we're in the living room or den, but there's a faint light coming from the kitchen area.

"Britt, are you ok?"

"Yea, I just- I'm fine. Let's go and get this over with." She said taking my hand and following behind me. As we got closer to the kitchen I could see the little faint light moving around frantically. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Is that a flashlight? Why don't they just turn on the kitchen light? That's what it's there for.

Just as I was about to walk around the corner and look completely in the kitchen, Brittany began tugging my hand. "San, look." I turned my head to the left and saw a dark figure holding a flash light as well. He or she was holding something in their other hand too. It was shiny, I could see whatever it was sparkle whenever they held the flashlight at a certain angle.

"San, I know I told I wouldn't be scared… but this is scary." Brittany whispered.

"I know, Britt. But you don't have to whisper, they can't hear you yet. You don't really exist until you make contact with the victim." I told her.

"Oh… I can't help it. They're right there. I just feel like they're going to hear us."

"Understandable…" Just then the figure that was in the kitchen made their way out and into the room where the other figure was. As he or she passed us I saw that same shiny object in his or her and as well. They whispered a few quick words to each other and walked right past us.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I think I heard them say something about upstairs."

I gave her a quick nod before I continued in the direction they had just gone. Sure enough after we turned a few corners there was a dark staircase. We slowly made our way up the stairs and looked around for circular shape of the flashlights.

_SCREAM  
_We didn't even have to continue our search before the piercing sound of a woman's scream rang through the air. I immediately let go of Brittany's hand and darted towards the room where the sound was coming from.

I came to an abrupt stop once I saw one of the black figures had a dark haired woman close to him or her with that shiny thing, which I'm assuming is a knife, to her neck. The other figure was on top of a blonde haired girl in a straddling position on the bed.

"Woah." Brittany breathed from beside me.

"Please just let her go!" The dark haired girl pleaded. I could see the dark figure holder her slide the knife across her neck. She let out another high pitched scream.

The blonde girl was thrashing around on the bed trying to free herself. She lifted her head when she heard the scream of the other girl, but the figure on top of her quickly slapped her back down.

"Britt, we have to hurry and switch places with them." I said. She nodded hesitantly and began walking towards the bed, but I grabbed her hand. She quickly spun around towards me with a confused look. "No, not that one… I'm not sure I want you to trade with her… I don't like the way her killer is laying on top of her." I said conscious of how whomever it was looked like he or she was going to rape the girl before he or she killed her.

"Well I don't want you go through that." She said clearly seeing the same thing I saw. But before I could protest one of the girls let out another scream. "Besides she has blonde hair, I have blonde hair… It works out better this way." Brittany said before she snatched her hand free of my grasp and made contact with the blonde haired girl.

I felt my heart drop as I watched her struggle against him or her. But, I didn't have time to feel sorry. I quickly made my way over to the dark haired girl and grabbed her hand. Just like that I felt a strong arm hold my stomach and a sharp blade digging into my neck. I could feel two other places where the blade had already traveled across my neck… missing my esophagus on purpose.

I was careful not to move. I didn't want to cause any self-inflicted damage. I watched as Brittany stilled her thrashing around, and the figure on top of her shifted a little to pick something up that was somewhere in the bed.

As the figure lifted his or her hand my eyes grew wide with dread, my heart sank, and I felt my knees go weak. The figure drew back their hand with knife in it and quickly brought it down into Brittany's stomach. She wheezed and coughed as the knife slowly taken from inside of her. I felt helpless. I wanted to save her, there was nothing I wanted to do more that to save her. But, I know I can't.

The figure drew the knife back once more, and I sealed my eyes shut and tried to turn my head forgetting that there was a knife to my neck. The arm that was holding me grew stronger, and the knife made its way across my neck for the third time.

I cringe in pain, and bit back a groan. I felt tears roll down my cheek, as Brittany kept wheezing and couching sounding like she was growing weaker by the second.

"Go ahead and finish that one off… this one is almost done anyways." The figure on the bed said. My eyes snapped open. It's a woman. But before I could register anything, the knife at my neck jumped to my side, piercing through my skin. I couldn't help myself as groaned out in pain.

My killer swiftly took snatched the knife from my body and inserted it once again. I tried to look to Brittany to see if she was ok, but of course she wasn't. Her eyes stared blankly into oblivion. The figure on top of her slowly retreated.

She was making her way towards me. My killer seemed to have been missing all the important parts wanting me to suffer before I die.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute." The woman said. She was now standing right in front of me. "It's a shame that we have to kill you… but I can't say I won't enjoy it." I was growing lightheaded from the amount of blood loss I was experiencing.

"You're lasting way longer than your little friend over there." She said right before I felt the blade of her knife stab me right in the middle of my stomach. My eyes widened, and I did a half gasp.

She twist and turned the knife while it was still inside of me, making the pain quadruple. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Once she snatched the knife out, it literally felt like all the blood in my body was being drained. My vision began to go from clear to blurry.

I felt the figure behind me bring the knife back up to my neck, and with one quick swipe everything went black.

…

I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. I laid still in my spot to wait for my vision to come back. I faced forward with my eyes wide open as I began to see blurred shapes, that eventually became clear.

I'm definitely not home.

"No, you're not."

I whipped my head around to see Tina staring daggers at me. I internally groaned at how pissed off she looked. But, I also took notice to the fact that Brittany was nowhere to be found. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or thankful for that.

But judging by the way Tina looked like she was seething with rage told me that, it eas definitely something I should be worried about.

**Ok, another chapter done. Someone mentioned this story is really scary… well I agree. It's funny, because when I first started writing this I never intended for it to be scary at all, but I read the whole thing for the first time the other day… and it **_**is **_**quite scary… Well don't forget to review! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness, long time no see! I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story. Life is just a lot right now. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. But, I honestly think you guys have waited long enough for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

"_But judging by the way Tina looked like she was seething with rage told me that, it was definitely something I should be worried about."_

Tina glided over to me, grabbed me by my arms and yanked me to my feet violently. I could practically see the flames in her eyes. Several emotions flickered through my body. There was something different about her. I couldn't see the white part of her eyes anymore, they were pitch black, her teeth seemed… sharper than usual, and her fingernails, well they were so sharp that they were piercing through my skin just by her holding me.

Of course I knew Tina wasn't human, but she had always appeared to be one. I'd never seen her look like this before.

My face contorted as her fingernails went deeper and deeper into my flesh.

"Where's Brittany?" She growled.

My eyes widened. Was she seriously asking me this question? "I-I don't know." I quickly say as another set of emotions run through me, but this time for a completely different reason.

Tina's grip grew tighter. I felt her nails digging into me slowly; she was making sure I felt the pain. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my tongue so that I wouldn't cry out.

"Do you think I'm stupid, _Santana?_" My eyes shot open as I frantically shook my head. What is she talking about? "You think I don't know what's going on? Do you seriously think I don't know about your new little house guest Quinn?" With one quick jerk, all of her fingernails were completely consumed by the flesh of my arm, and I couldn't help but to scream out in pain.

Before I knew it, I found myself flying across the room. I hit a wall with a loud thud and dropped back down to the floor. Tina was hovering over me in an instant. "Don't think you can pull a fast one on me." She said as she lowered herself to the ground. "I gave you a break today. Now, get rid of Quinn, or you'll get way worse. Ok?" She said with a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion.

"I don't know where she came from, or why she came at all. I tried to tell her to leave, but she wouldn't-" I tried to explain.

"I don't give a flying fuck." Tina said in a much calmer voice than before. "Now, you do as I say, or I will rip your fucking heart out and tear it to pieces. Got it?"

I dry swallowed before nodding my head slowing. "Now get the hell out of here, because your existence annoys me… plus you're bleeding all over my floor. Ugh, bitch!" With that Tina snapped her finger and I felt my heart rate pick up. The pain in my arms slowly began to fade as I felt my body grow lighter and lighter. I lay in the same spot for a few moments more before everything went black.

….

I shot up from the position on my bedroom floor, and immediately regretted it. My whole side was aching from when Tina threw me against the wall and I could feel the blood crawling down my arm from where she was stabbing me with her fingernails. But, my body went numb when I noticed Brittany wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Brittany!" I call out frantically. I braced myself before grabbing the doorknob and pulling myself up to my feet. "Brittany!" I tried to walk a few steps but, I felt like… Like- Before I knew it my eyes were rolling to the back of my head and my body became weightless. Then, just like so many times before, my world went completely black.

…..

"_So, Santana what do you say?" All I want is for my mami to wake up. I don't wanna die, but I want her to wake up. "You may speak now." She said, after snapping her finger. _

"_I-I'm scared. Please, just wake my mami up!" I dropped my head and cried even harder. _

"_You have to promise me you'll take her place instead. But, until you do that, I can't wake her up." Tina said as she flew over to me and began to rub my head. _

_I sniffled a few more times before looking up at her and slowly nodding my head. "Ok… just wake her up… please!" _

"_Oh, delightful!" A huge smile was spread across Tina's face as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "I'm a woman of my word." With one snap my mami's head shot up from the table. _

_She looked...off. I immediately ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Mami!" But, something wasn't right. She wasn't hugging me back, she was staring into space and skin was really cold. I turned back and looked at Tina, she was still smiling at me. I waved my hand in front of my mom's face, but she wasn't even blinking. _

"_What's wrong with her?" _

"_Alright, kid, time's up! We have to go!" She said happily._

"_No, no! I can't leave her. I don't want to go with you!" I crawled into my mother's lap and buried my face into her shoulder. "No, no, no!" I cried. "Please, don't take me!"_

"Please, don't take me." I mumbled.

"Santana?"

"Brittany?" I asked in confusion. I blinked open my eyes, and brought my hands up to rub the sleep out of them. "Brittany?" I lifted my head up to be met with a warm smile and loving eyes. My heart melted just at the sight of her.

"Sunshine! You're awake!" She crawled on my bed and sat next to me. "How do you feel?"

I let my head carelessly hit my pillow. I tried to focus on the pain but… there was none? My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I lifted my head back up to take a look at my arms, but nothing was there. What? I wiggled around in my bed to see if my side was still sore, but there was no pain. "I-I feel fine?" I said unsure.

"You don't sound too confident in your answer."

"Well, because all of my wounds are gone, and my side doesn't hurt."

"Isn't that what usually happens after you die?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yea, but I saw Tina afterwards, and-"

"You saw Tina? San, are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Well, apparently." I said as I was still trying to figure things out. "Where did you go afterwards? Tina was looking for you."

The hugest smile spread across her face. "San, you were right! My sister was here!" She squealed. "After everything, I went to heaven… and I saw her. She told me everything! Then other angels started to appear, because Quinn called them. They started talking privately about something, and then I woke up… Then, I was here and I found you on the floor, so I moved you to the bed… Tina was looking for me?"

"Wait, you went to heaven?"

"Yea!"

"That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"The fact that Tina didn't know you were in heaven… And how she's mad about Quinn, and just everything. Today, has been a lot." I said, exhausted. I covered my face with my hands and let out a long sigh.

I felt the bed shift beside, as Brittany lay beside me. She inched closer to me and draped her arm around my stomach. "I'm sorry you had to go see Tina. I know she was horrible to you."

I let out another sigh, before turning over on my side to face her. I couldn't help the small smile that stretched across my face. She was just so beautiful, everything about her. "Don't apologize, it's ok." I said softly.

She pulled me a little tighter and kissed my forehead. I wanted to relish in the moment, I wanted to savor the feeling of the way her lips felt on my skin, but as soon as she pulled away someone else caught my eye.

"_Oh, give me a break. This cannot be happening."_

Quinn shook her head as she brought her hand up to her face.

"Brittany, your sister is here." I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off of me.

"She is? Where?"

"Behind you."

"Hi, Quinn!" Brittany said, looking excitedly around the room.

"_Hi, Britt.. Santana, tell her I said hello."_

"Britt, she says hello… Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"_I told you before, I'm going to be around for a long time. Maybe you should show more enthusiasm when it comes to me. I can help you, out you know."_

My eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"What did she just say San?" Brittany asked.

A smug smirk spread across Quinn's face before she bought her hand up and did a little wave.

"_Bye, bye." _

And with that she disappeared. I turned and looked at Brittany. She was looking at me waiting for me to say something. "Britt, come on. Quinn can't be too far away." I pulled her out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"What did she say?" She asked me once more, but her question was lost over all the other voices I could hear coming from my living room. What?

I came to an abrupt stop causing Brittany to run right into me sending us both toppling to the floor. The people in my living room didn't even seem to notice us. They were having a very heated discussion about some fallen angel.

"Sorry San, are you ok?" I nodded before quickly getting back to my feet and brushing myself off. I looked around trying to recognize these people, but I couldn't. The only one I could recognize was Quinn. She was sitting on the couch to the farthest end of the living room with a dark haired woman. They were the only two not participating in the conversation. They were looking at me and Brittany instead.

"San, what are you looking at?" Brittany asked, and then looked forward trying to see what I was seeing.

"Look, at all of these people."

"I don't see anyone." She said simply.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked louder than I meant to. Everyone's head snapped to face me. Gasps escaped everyone's mouth. I wanted to ask again, but before I could, they all vanished without a trace. Everyone except Quinn, that is.

She was the only one left sitting on the couch, scowling at me.

"_I honestly don't see why my sister keeps you company."_

"San, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Britt." I was just as confused as she was.

"_It's ok. She didn't mean to say that word. You can all come back out."_

Quinn spoke, and just then the people… or angels? Started to reappear one by one.

"_Forgive her, she's… ignorant."_

"Watch it, blondie." I gave Quinn a warning tone.

"Are you talking to Quinn? San, don't be mean to her." Brittany scolded. Quinn let out a little chuckle before giving me a mocking look.

"_And you, Quinn, do not call her ignorant." _

The dark haired angel that was sitting beside Quinn had reappeared and she was now giving Quinn a warning glare.

"_Well she is."_

Quinn protested.

"Am not!" I interjected.

The dark haired woman looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"_Sorry, about Quinn's attitude. She's only being hard on you, because she knows how Brittany feels about you."_

I stood up a little straighter. How _does _Brittany feel about me? I glanced to my left where she was standing looking from couch to couch trying her hardest to see something. She was so cute.

"_Could you quit drooling over my sister? If you haven't noticed, there is a room full of people here to see you." _

"I wasn't drooling Quinn!"

"San, don't yell at Quinn." Brittany chastised.

"Britt, she's being mean."

"Ok, ok. Quinn, just because I can't hear or see you doesn't mean you can be mean to San."

"_Whatever, it's not like she's the older sister or something."_

Quinn retorted.

"_Enough." _

Came an unfamiliar male voice. I had forgotten all about the other angels.

"_We are here to discuss a very serious matter. Lucy, you know better than to talk like that."_

Quinn dropped her head, and mumbled a small apology to me and the others. I let out mocking giggle.

Then the man's head turned to face me. Within an instant he was standing right in front of me. I stepped back out of instinct.

"_And you, do not talk to a higher being that way. You may be a gateway spirit, but without Lucy or any of us for that matter, you would not know anything about the abilities and powers that you possess. Now, take a seat."_

My eyebrows shot up in confusion. There were so many questions I had to ask.

**It's my goal to raise more and more questions with every chapter. Lol, the next update won't take me 5 months. I hope you guys are still with me. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everybody! Guess what? I'm on break! So, Merry late Christmas. I got super inspired out of nowhere, and came up with this. Hopefully this inspiration stays around. Read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!**

**I don't own glee. **

_My eyebrows shot up in confusion. There were so many questions I had to ask._

I stood in my spot for a moment still in shock before I felt Brittany tug my arm. "San, could you just tell me what's going on already?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I didn't know what was going on, so I shrugged my shoulders. I looked around at all the angels; they all had warm looks on their faces… Well, all of them except Quinn. She looked like she was growing rather impatient.

"Britt, all I know is that there about 10 angels in this living room, and I don't know why they're here, but they want us to take a seat."

She flashed me a confused look before slowly nodding her head. "Okay… well let's sit..?"

"Yea." I grabbed her hand and guided her to an available spot on the couch.

"_Now, before we go on any further… Let me introduce you to everyone." _

It was the male angel that stopped Quinn and me from our quarreling earlier.

"_My name is Finn, I am the head angel. It is my job to keep world peace in order, and oversee all of the other angels all over the world."_

He said with a huge, somewhat dopey grin. He smiled at me for a little while longer before turning to introduce the rest of the angels. I was filling Brittany in as he went.

"_This is Noah. He controls karma. This fellow, is Mike, he is the angel of honesty. Mercedes is the angel of hope. Blaine is the angel of serenity. Marley is the angel of reason. Kurt, here, is the angel of understanding. Lucy needs no introduction. I can see you've already met. She is one of the angels of balance, and Rachel, her twin angel, is her other half."_

He said pointing to the brunette sitting beside Quinn.

"_Any questions?"_

He asked while clasping his hands together looking at Brittany and me expectantly.

"Uh, yea, just one, the introduction was cute and all but that doesn't explain why you're here." I said confused.

"_Ah, Ms. Lopez, now that was not a question."_

Finn said as he went and sat by Blaine.

"Ok, well, let me rephrase that. Why are you all here?"

"_To help you."_

He stated simply. I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows for him to give me further explanation as to how they were going to do that. But, I was met with silence. He just continued to smile at me. "Um, okay… care to explain?"

I watched as all the angels turned their attention towards Finn, as he fixed himself to a more relaxed position on the couch.

"_Now everything I say will have importance to it. So, please listen carefully... Santana, there are many things you don't know about yourself."_

"Yea? Like what?"

"_Well, the biggest thing you don't know about yourself is that you're a gateway spirit."_

"I remember you saying that earlier… What does that mean?" I asked.

"_It means that you are a gateway between the spiritual world, and the real world."_

I scoffed in disbelief. "No, way."

"_Yes way… and if you don't believe me, then tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."_

"Uh, three. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"_Exactly. No normal mortal can see angels. Take Brittany, for example, even though she technically is an angel. She has been stripped of all her powers basically making her a mortal, and she doesn't even know we're here." _

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Right." I said dragging out the word. "Wait, if you're the head angel can't you just restore her powers?" Before he could answer my question, I began to ask more. "And why is it that I can see you? Yea, I know you said that I'm a gateway spirit and all, but I don't recall seeing any angels while I was growing up. Hel-" I cut myself before saying the H-word, remembering not to say that around them.

"Heck, I didn't even have any imaginary friends. And how and what are you all here to help me with exactly?" I said narrowing my eyes at Finn.

"Woah, remember to breathe when you're talking." Brittany said rubbing my shoulder. I gave her a small smile before focusing my attention back on Finn. His faced changed. He looked a lot more stoic than before.

"_I will tell you everything you need to know, for everything you want to know may not be beneficial to you."_

I was about to interject but he kept speaking, making sure that I didn't."

"_There are eyes watching you, and ears listening to everything you say."_

I swallowed and looked around felling a sense of nervousness settle in the pit of my stomach.

"_The darkness is in your eyes, Santana, and the darkness is growing in Brittany too. I cannot give her, her powers back simply because she is no longer and angel a darker being has taken its claim on her… along with you… You do not remember seeing angels while growing up simply because you weren't strong enough. You still aren't, actually, but like I've said the darkness is in your eyes. Someone has given you a power boost."_

My thoughts immediately went to Tina, and the night she gave me a "gift" for making it through five hundred deaths. The memories of her grabbing my face and lowly chanting something in another language all came rushing back. It was also coincidentally the night Brittany had showed up in my apartment. All of this time I thought Brittany had been the "gift" she'd given me… but-

My thoughts were interrupted by Quinn and her twin angel appearing by Brittany's side with a worried expression on their faces. I was going to ask her what was wrong, when I noticed all the other angels became more alert.

"_What's going on?"_

The dark haired angel that I remember being introduced as Mike asked as he stood to his feet in alarm. Most of the other angels did the same.

I was confused. I looked to Brittany, and she was okay. Yet, Quinn and Rachel were still sitting beside her wearing worried looks on their faces.

"_What's happening?"_

Finn asked. I looked around clueless, and shrugged my shoulders I didn't know what was going on. They all just started acting weird all of a sudden.

"_This has happened before."_

Quinn said, not taking her eyes off of Brittany, and all of the angels focused their attention on her.

"_I don't know what it is, but this happened… this feeling happened, and then they were gone."_

My mind didn't have any time to process the voices around me, before my eyes wondered to one of my many clocks. **11:50 p.m**

The angels started to vanish one by one.

I couldn't seem to pry my eyes away from the clock. I felt Brittany scoot closer to me and grab my hand. "San, are you okay?" **11:51 p.m **

My fingers slowly began to tingle from them growing numb… The hands were always the first thing to go.

"What the?" Brittany asked, and I could hear the confusion in her voice. "Oh…" She let out sigh. " San, it's about to happen again. Isn't it?"

**11:52 p.m. **I simply nodded my head while keeping my eyes glued to the clock. The feeling of numbness was crawling up both of my arms, and Brittany was trying her best to be close to me.

"_What's happening? Where are you going?" _

"I don't know Quinn." I mumbled. Even though I couldn't take my eyes off of the clock, I could see through my peripherals that all of the other angels had vanished. **11:53 p.m**

"It's going to be okay." Brittany cooed. If I could, I would've turned around in that moment just to see her. Can you believe her? I know she's scared shitless, with reason, but she's still trying to comforting me, and I'm used to this.

"You're amazing." I sounded robotic, and I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was far past light headed, and it felt like my heart was exploding with each beat. **11:54 p.m**

In an instant Quinn appeared in front of me, blocking my view from the clock.

"_Santana, what is going on?" _

She demanded, but I couldn't answer her. I tried to answer her but; all I could think about in that moment was the fact that I couldn't see the clock. I felt like I was going to go crazy. I snapped my eyes up to her, and her eyes immediately widened. She was cowering away, and all too soon she vanished.

**11:55 p.m.**

XXXXXXX

I took in a deep breath and felt a hand in mine. I squeezed it sensing the familiar feel it had.

"San?" Brittany whispered.

"Yea?" I blinked a few times, as my vision began to settle in.

""Okay, I was just making sure it was you." I smiled and turned my head to look at her. I could see clearly again. I was met with ocean blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled warmly at her, not really looking forward to whatever it was that we were about to experience. "Ready?"

_SCREAM_

Both of us snapped our heads in the direction the scream was coming from.

"No, no please don't. PLEASE!" The redhead cried. We were in, what appeared to be, an old warehouse. There was a man dressed in all black… and a lady strapped down to a table… Only one lady. The man had his back turned to her, he was facing another table. One with, weapons? No, torture items.

"Help me! Someone please!" The redhead cried.

"Oh hush up. You'll lose your voice." The man said as he slowly slid his fingers across each item on the table.

Brittany was the first to pick herself up. She turned and offered her hand out to me. I took it, and felt nausea sweep over me. I still didn't see another victim, just one, _only _one. "Uh, Britt, I only see one victim."

She swallowed, hard. "Yea, I know, and there are two of us… What does that mean?" She asked nervously.

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know… Maybe, there's someone else here that we don't know about." Brittany and I both looked around. The place was empty besides the two people that we already knew about.

"I don't think s-"

A shrill scream tore through the air and interrupted her sentence. We both looked back to the lady on the table. The man was focusing his attention on her. He had some type of knife, and was cutting her randomly, just to ensure pain and suffering.

Brittany took a step closer to the scene, but I grabbed her. "What are you doing?"

"Well one of us has to go take her place."

"Britt, no." I said firmly. "I'll do it."

She shook her head. "If only one of us has to die this time, let it be me. I don't think I could just sit back and watch you go through this." She stated motioning her hand out towards the other two people.

"And you think I would be able to sit back and watch you die?" I countered

More screams tore through the air.

"San, we have to do something! She's going to die." Brittany was growing more frantic.

"Well, I'll take her spot. You stay here." I let her arm go, and walked past her.

"Santana, I can't watch you die." I could hear the quiver in her voice. "I can't do that."

A particular sickening scream filled our ears. The man was stepping the torture up. "Just turn the other way." With that I turned around and kept towards the two people.

I took a deep breath, and before I knew it I saw a flash of blonde fly by me. "BRITTANY! NO, STOP!" I began to run after her, but she was faster than me. Before I could even make it to the scene she had already touched the girl, successfully switching places with her.

I felt anger bubble up inside of me. I told her to stay. "FUCK!" I screamed into the air. The man had turned around and picked up another torture tool. Immediately my eyes filled with tears.

"No. NO!" I couldn't sit there and watch him kill her. I barged forward trying to push the man away, but something wasn't right. I stumble forward colliding with the table, knocking some of the tools on the ground. A sharp pain bolted through my right hand, and I let out a loud groan.

Only it wasn't my voice that left my mouth. No, it was a much deeper voice.

**Duh, Duh, Duhhh! She says dramatically. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I had to do it to ya! Did I complete my short term goal in arising more questions? My long term goal will be to answer all of your questions. Lol. Okay leave a review… please, and thanks! See ya real soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter because I didn't want to leave you guys, that long, with that cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

_Only it wasn't my voice that left my mouth. No, it was a much deeper voice._

My heart sank, and I literally felt like I couldn't breathe. "That did not just fucking happen. _Please_ tell me that did not just happen." I murmured to myself. I closed my eyes and begged silently to all the angels above that, that didn't just happen.

I can't be the killer. Being the killer would mean I'd have to… kill Brittany. No, no, no. I repeated that over and over in my head. This all had to be some type of bad dream. Sure, Tina is an evil bitch, but she couldn't possibly be this fucking evil. Could she? Please, just let this all be some type of nightmare. Please, please, please just let me wake up from this-

My begging was interrupted by small whimpers coming from behind me. My entire body jolted as I turned around. There she was, strapped down to the table all bloody and bruised. Guilt filled my body, just from the thought of me having to... She was practically almost dead, but almost doesn't count in this twisted game… I felt tears swell in my eyes. There is no fucking way I'm doing this.

The pain in my right was completely forgotten as I made my way over to her. Her breathing was rapid, probably from the fear and adrenaline rushing through her body. Her eyes widened with fear at the sight of me. My heart completely fell, and more tears made their way through my eyes. She knew better than to beg for her life, simply because this wasn't her life, so she kept quiet.

Once I reached the table, she was visibly shaking in fear and pain. "J-Just get it o-over with." She begged weakly. I wanted to just drop dead in that instant.

"I-I'm not going to kill you." I said in a broken voice.

She flashed me a confused look.

"Britt, it's me… Santana." I choked out. "I accidentally switched places with the killer… but, I can't do this to you." I said as I began to untie her.

"S-san, y-you have to." She was slowly slipping away, but she wasn't leaving fast enough… she was suffering.

"I can't." I cried. I untied the last strap, and pulled her fragile body up. Even though my vision was blurred by the tears, I still didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes, so I fixed my gaze on the floor.

I felt a cold weak hand slip under my chin, and pull my face up. "I-it's okay, San, none of this is-is real… Just d-do what y-you have to."

I looked into her eyes for a moment, taking notice to how lifeless they seemed already. I thought about what she had just said, but, I still couldn't bring myself to do it. "Brittany, no. Just… no. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that you have to go through this… I-I told you to let me take her spot."

She let a very small smile stretch across her face. "I'm a p-pretty fast runner huh?" Her breathing was slowing down significantly, and all of her words came out as a mere whisper.

I pulled her in close to me, embracing her, as I continued to cry silently. Stupid, _stupid _Tina. I fucking hate her.

Brittany had her arms limply draped around me as well. "Just h-hold me like this, u-until i-it's over." She whispered.

I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded my head. Brittany doesn't fucking deserve this. She doesn't deserve to suffer. That should be me. I should be dying not her. Fuck Tina. I thought as more tears crawled down my face. Fuck that evil bitch.

We stayed like that for what seemed like all of eternity. I let tears flow down my face as I kept count of her breaths. Neither of us said anything we just let the silence consume us. I could feel all of her around me, even her weak heartbeat. I shifted a little, and tried to move closer to her, when I noticed something.

Her grip was loosening around me, and she was taking long slow breathes, almost like her breathing was coming to a slow stop... Not, almost it was. She took a couple more drags of air, and a few moments later, her grip on me completely ceased. I knew that I'd see her really soon, and in perfect health, but her death hurt me more than I could've imagined, especially since I had time to dwell on it.

The last time I watched her die, my death fell immediately after hers. But, not this time… I know I still had to die, that was my only ticket out of here. I took in a deep breath, and gently let go of her and laid her lifeless body back down. I got up and chanced one last glance at her before making my way back over to the torture table.

I glided my eyes over the various devices, my body was moving on auto pilot. I honestly, couldn't feel anything except the sinking of my heart. I unconsciously grabbed one of the smaller razor blades, and looked to my wrist. I had thought about doing this several times in my actual _real _life, but the fear of what Tina would do to me kept me from doing it.

I knew better than to cut horizontally, sure there was chance that I could die from those types of cuts, but I didn't was a chance I need to ensure my death. So, I flipped the blade vertically, and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and swiftly slide the blade across my wrist about five times. "Shit." I hissed. It hurt like hell. I took a chance and glanced down at my cuts, they were literally pouring blood. I pushed the tears back and switched the blade into my other hand.

I slide it across the opposite wrist about six times. I was already feeling dizzy from the loss of blood on the first wrist. I dropped to the floor not able to handle the spinning room anymore and held my hands out in front of me. I watched as the blood left my body. The pain seemed to have been disappearing, and I was growing tired.

I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, and even harder to focus on anything. My head was swaying from side to side, I couldn't keep it up. I tried to take in a deep breath, but that only made things worse. I think it was too much oxygen going in my lungs at once, because before I knew it, I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Everything after that was darkness.

XXXXX

I woke up in a warm embrace. For two seconds I reveled in the feel, but pushed the person away immediately. "Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to blink my temporary blindness away.

"San, calm down it's only me." Brittany said in a soothing voice.

"Wh-where are we?"

"We're home. Tina didn't call for us." I let out a sigh of relief as I could make out the blurred outline of my living room, and the blonde haired angel sitting in front of me.

I leaped forward and pull her in for another hug. "I'm sorry Britt. I'm so, so, _so _sorry." I told her.

She squeezed me a little tighter. "Everything is okay Sunshine. It's not your fault so you don't have to apologize."

"I know, I just… sorry." I said meekly.

She pulled away, and gave me the cutest look I've ever seen. "You have to stop blaming yourself, for things that you can't control."

"I know, but if it weren't for me, then-"

"You mean if it weren't for Tina." She interrupted.

I let out a sigh, there was really no use in-

"Did, someone say my name?"

My eyes widened, and gasps escaped both mine and Brittany's mouth. My heart beat seemed to have stopped and sped up all at the same time. What the national hell is _she _doing here? Brittany scooted closer to me and grabbed my arm.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." She said with an evil smile. I gulped and sunk further into the chair. Never has she ever visited my home before. Hell, the only time I could remember seeing her in the _real _world was when she took me away from my mother as a child. So the fact the Tina was standing in the center of my living with an evil smirk on her face meant she came here for a reason, and not just any reason. It had to be a _very _important reason.

"T-Tina, what are you doing here?"

**Does this count as another cliffhanger? Lol. Well, don't forget to review. Next chapter we'll see if we can get some answers out of Tina, and hopefully put some pieces of the puzzle together. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story, but if I could guess I'd say about 5. Okay, catch you later guys! **


End file.
